Switcheroo
by DannyTheDapper
Summary: Danny/Vlad. When a battle between Danny and Vlad goes awry, they end up in each other's bodies. How are they going to emulate each other while keeping their secrets for a week? Rated T for violence and mild profanity.
1. Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. Takes place after "Torrent of Terror" but before "Forever Phantom." Italics are thoughts.**

* * *

Danny Fenton, or Phantom, as his ghost half was called, was peeved. Vlad Masters, or Plasmius, his arch-nemesis, dared to pin the whole fiasco with Vortex, which by the way, HE employed to fulfill his plan, on him. Almost anyone who knew the whole story would've found that accusation to be preposterous; he actually SAVED the world from being flooded by a hurricane, buried under snow, leveled by ASTEROID-sized hail...you get the idea.

He thought of Vlad as a coward, since would use these "proxy" ghosts to challenge him instead of just fighting him face-to-face. Damaging his reputation of being Amity Park's hero was too far; at least Amorpho had apologized.

One day, he decided that Vlad's antics to destroy his existence were going too far. It had started out as a laughable rivalry, as the many skirmishes they had usually ended with his victory, his calling Vlad a fruitloop (rightfully so), and his "advice" for Vlad to get a cat (which he actually did, leaving Danny in a state of hysteria during their next fight).

However, things started to become serious between them when Vlad became mayor of Amity Park. His life then went to hell; he fought (quite literally) to defend his reputation, technology was banned, and the Nasty Burger was gone. _Seriously, what the hell is McMasters supposed to be? Can't McDonalds sue him already?_

This recent Vortex incident was the final straw. Vlad had ditched him MID-FIGHT and left him to defend himself when the whole thing was his fault. Resolving to get revenge, Danny finally decided to do it a week after the fiasco on a Saturday; that way Vlad wouldn't be at the city hall and Danny wouldn't get arrested for vandalism (not like the Mayor's Mansion was a better option, but at least it's more secluded).

He flew towards Vlad's mansion and snickered as he floated above the window to his office, where he most likely would be. Vlad didn't have a Ghost Sense, and he was going to use that to his advantage. He made himself invisible and quickly materialized a dozen snowballs from his newfound cryokinesis power.

He then hurled them at the window at such a speed that they broke it, leaving a bunch of holes in the window.

Needless to say, Vlad was not pleased. He was busy doing paperwork for new regulations that would allow newspapers to be filtered by Vlad's administration, in an attempt to make Danny's life more miserable than it already is. That way, he could publish all the propaganda he wanted about Danny Phantom and severely hurt his reputation in the process.

However, he was interrupted from signing a document when a large crash startled him from his leather chair. He then saw a 10 inch snowball laying on his desk. At first not connecting the fact that Vortex was already captured, he started internally panicking and started to sweat at the thought of having to face Vortex again after the embarrassing defeat he faced.

Subjected to 11 more of these snowballs, he finally had time to turn his head and look out his decimated window to see who was the culprit of these unusually large snowballs in SEPTEMBER. His look of fear immediately switched to anger as he finally understood what had happened; only one other ghost than Phantom had cryokinesis powers, and he doubted Frostbite would have an alibi to challenge him.

Vlad scowled at seemingly empty space in the sky and transformed into Plasmius, taking off out of his decimated window. "I know you are out here, Daniel. Reveal yourself and fight...unless you're a coward."

If it was possible, that comment just infuriated Danny even more. Revealing himself, he gave an equally intense glare at Vlad. "Coward? COWARD? You're one to talk! Who's the one who DITCHED me when I was trying to resolve the problem YOU created?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch your temper, dear boy. Wouldn't want me to forcibly fix it for you, now would you?" Vlad chided, displaying a lot of complacency towards the situation.

"Try me, fruit loop!" Danny taunted, obviously showing the same, if not more, amount of complacency.

And if two equally proud and prideful people fight, it's not gonna end well.

Vlad was the first one to attack, shooting a simple ghost ray. It was almost as if he was going easy on Danny for his benefit: something that insulted Danny a lot.

Danny growled and shot an ice beam, threatening to encase Vlad in a block of ice if he didn't dodge in time.

Luckily for Vlad, he did, and he reciprocated with a Ghost Stinger, threatening to shock Danny into submission.

Danny wasn't about to fall for that again, however, and he dodged the attack, reciprocating with balls of ectoplasmic fire.

This pattern of fighting continued for a while, with Vlad threatening to electrocute Danny to death, and Danny threatening to either freeze Vlad in a block of ice or set him on fire. Something that was supposed to be an easily won battle turned into a tense stalemate, with both parties staring daggers at each other.

Danny didn't want to use his Ghostly Wail as it would use up all of his power; if Vlad wasn't critically injured by his strongest attack, he would, by default, win. He couldn't let his pride get hurt even more than it already was.

Vlad, on the other hand, was still holding back his full power in order to taunt Danny even further. He wasn't worried about draining all of his power, as he had more experience. He knew how to use his power responsibly. That way, if Danny used all of his power in a last ditch effort, he would automatically win.

As they glared at each other, hovering above Vlad's mansion, Vlad decided that it was the perfect time to throw a taunt.

"Giving up already, Daniel? I thought you were stronger than that. Disappointing, really."

Growling in anger, Danny suddenly had an idea. It wouldn't use up all of his power, yet it would debilitate Vlad. Smirking, he rushed towards Vlad, with a clear idea of what he was going to do. Vlad wasn't ready, and immediately readied himself to put up a Ghost Shield, but it was too late.

Danny had used his Overshadowing technique, but in a special way; he had overshadowed Vlad. If he took over Vlad's body, then Vlad would be forced out of his own body and into Danny's. Both would be rendered powerless and stuck in human forms, but Danny could blackmail Vlad into letting him win and therefore regain his pride. At least that's how he expected it to turn out.

As Danny overshadowed Vlad, Vlad's ghost half was expelled in the process and was forced to overshadow Danny. Both reverted to their human forms and could only use simple ghost powers like intangibility, invisibility, flight, and ghost rays.

Once the switch was complete, both Danny and Vlad were pretty disoriented. Danny now could see out of Vlad's point of view and saw his own body which was now inhabited by Vlad. Freaky.

Similarly, Vlad saw out of Danny's point of view and saw his own body, as if looking at a mirror.

At first, the idea didn't click in his mind and Vlad was confused as to why he was seeing himself in human form. However, as Danny started smirking at him, he suddenly realized what was happening and fury overtook him.

"Daniel, why the HELL did you overshadow me!? Return me to my body right this instant!" Vlad shuddered at the sound of Danny's voice coming out when he spoke. He sounded so...prepubescent.

Still smirking, Danny nonchalantly said, "Not until you apologize." Similarly, Danny cringed as he spoke. Ugh. He sounded so old.

"WHAT!?" It's not like Vlad didn't hear him; he was just so shocked that he didn't think it over before he spoke.

"Not until you apologize. For ruining my reputation as Amity Park's hero."

"Daniel, this is ridiculously pretentious. I refuse to speak with this prepubescent voice any longer!"

"Hey! I have totally hit puberty!" He was about to pluck a chest hair until he realized he wasn't in his own body. So he just left it at that. ( **AN: Shoutouts to whoever gets the DP reference!** )

Vlad rolled his eyes. "That is besides the point. Return me to my body right now!"

"Not until you apologize."

Vlad's left eye twitched as his hands clenched into fists. The boy wasn't going to make this easy for him. Growling out a sigh, he realized that staying as Danny forever was not worth his pride. Besides, Danny could do many unspeakable things to him as mayor of Amity Park.

"Fine, Daniel. You want an apology, you'll get it. Sorry." And he left it at that because he wasn't going to let the agony of basically surrendering to his arch-nemesis last any longer than it had to.

"Sorry for what?" Danny asked, obviously knowing what Vlad meant, but he wanted to let Vlad be tortured a bit longer. Yeah, he was cruel. He still kept the smirk as he stared at Vlad at the brink of a mental breakdown.

 _Curse you, Daniel!_ "...For ruining your reputation." Vlad shuddered again. It was worth it though; once he was back in his own body he would ensure Danny would be in such a world of pain, he'd regret doing this in the first place.

Deciding to give Vlad a break since he felt mildly satisfied by the apology, he had a self-satisfied look on his face as he quipped, "There we go. Now was that so hard?"

 _Curse you, you're the one who broke my window!_ , Vlad thought.

Danny then tried to leave Vlad's body to return back to his own, since his agenda was fulfilled. Except that it didn't happen. _Huh? But I've done this a million times! It should work…_ He tried again and again, but he failed to reverse the overshadowing as Vlad glared at him from his own body.

"Daniel, if you don't return me to my body this instant I'll ensure you're fully dead instead of half-dead."

Danny was sweating out of panic now, not because of Vlad's threat (he never took them seriously) but because of his newfound inability to revert back to his own body.

Danny looked at Vlad nervously, a stark contrast to his complacency earlier. He couldn't even construct a sentence properly. "Heh, heh...uh...well…"

Vlad was getting more impatient than ever. "What? Spit it out!"

"I can't really reverse the switch." Danny said sheepishly.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! As always, reviews to help my writing (constructive criticism) are appreciated. Shoutouts mentioned in the AN will be in the top bolded text on the next chapter!**


	2. Consulting Clockwork

**The reference in Chapter 1 was to "Double Cross My Heart!"**

* * *

Vlad's look of rage immediately turned to one of confusion. "...What do you mean you can't?"

Danny was visibly nervous now, sweat dripping off of his face. "As I said, I can't. I'm not able to."

"Daniel, overshadowing is a basic power that almost every ghost and halfa knows how to do. You not being able to do it is impossible." Vlad wasn't sure if Danny was serious or not, but he obviously looked nervous. If he was playing some sick prank, he was a good actor.

"Seriously, Vlad, I can't. If you think I'm bluffing, how about you try?"

"WHAT!?" Vlad was incredulous. "Daniel, you're the one who got us into this mess, you fix it!"

"Since I was trying to return to my body, you should be able to do the same thing."

Vlad was back in a rage fit again. "Why the hell can't you-"

Danny crossed his arms and stared at him. Vlad could just tell from the look that he was done with whatever insults he had to throw at him, and that his time would be better spent trying to solve the issue at hand.

Grumbling and mentally cursing Danny for the 50th time that day, Vlad tried return to his own body. Danny was right about either ghost having the ability to reverse it; they had the same power anyway.

Suddenly, he realized what Danny was talking about. He hit a mental and physical roadblock when he tried to reverse the switch. His ghost half either didn't want to leave Danny's body, or Danny's ghost half didn't want to leave his own.

Deadpanning at his helplessness to rectify the situation, he jabbed a finger toward Danny. "I blame this on you."

"Yeah, duh, but that doesn't solve the issue."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious, I knew that already."

Ignoring the childish remark coming from Vlad, Danny posed the important question: "So what do we do?"

Vlad sighed and realized that he would have to be the one to solve the problem. If he didn't his job would be at stake because he knew Danny couldn't handle the job of Mayor.

"I can't believe I'm fixing something YOU caused."

"Not like the Vortex incident was any different." Danny quipped.

Vlad decided to ignore that. "The only thing I know of that could possibly help our situation would be to use one of your parents' gadgets. What was it? Ah, I believe it was the Fenton Ghost Catcher."

Danny quickly shook his head. "It only works on one person; I would know."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the "I would know" part, but decided not to dwell on it. "Then how the hell are we going to separate?"

Danny realized that Vlad was turning the spotlight onto him to figure out what to do. Not that he knew what to do, until he suddenly remembered something. "Doesn't Clockwork know everything? Maybe he could help."

The idea immediately clicked in Vlad's mind. Right, Clockwork would probably be able to help. As Danny said, he knew everything. It would ruin his pride to ask another ghost to solve an issue concerning him, but it seemed much better than staying in the other's body forever.

"So...no dice?" Danny questioned.

Right, he hadn't responded. "I guess that's our only option…" Vlad said, resigned.

"Which Ghost Portal are we going to use?" Danny asked, oblivious to the fact that he was hovering right above one.

Vlad facepalmed and jabbed a thumb toward his mansion. "Really, Daniel, you forgot I had a Ghost Portal?"

"Oh, right. Reminds me why you aren't trying to steal mine anymore." Danny said with a smirk as he flew towards Vlad's mansion.

Vlad growled as he followed Danny. _I swear, once I am out of your body I will gladly pummel it into ectoplasm later._

Danny flew into the mansion and phased through the floors into the basement, where he knew where the Ghost Portal probably was. Lo and behold, there it was, along with Vlad's secret lair. There was no on/off switch next to the portal, so he assumed that it was password-protected.

"Vlad, can you put in your password?"

Vlad facepalmed again. "It's a fingerprint scanner."

"Oh." He saw a fingerprint scanner on the panel closest to the portal and pressed his right thumb to it. The portal immediately open and he saw the swirling green void inside of it. "Neat! I've never opened your portal before!"

"Yes, and that'll be the only time you'll ever do it, understand?" The longer Vlad was stuck in Danny's body, the more irritated and impatient he got.

"Yeah, yeah, sheesh." Danny flew through and Vlad followed suit. After a few seconds, they were officially in the Ghost Zone, with suspended doors and islands everywhere.

"Do you even know where Clockwork's lair is?" Vlad inquired. He didn't know about the cheating incident and the alternate future; Danny had never told him about it.

"Yeah, I've met him twice. He's the reason I cured your ecto-acne." Danny said plainly. He didn't want to mention the first time he met Clockwork; it horrified him to see how he could turn evil. That reminded him that he'd probably see the Fenton Thermos with Dark Dan inside it when they arrived. _It'll be fun explaining that to Vlad_ , he thought.

Vlad was surprised, to say the least. "HE'S the reason you used Diet Cola?" He guessed it made sense; Clockwork knew everything. But he had never met Clockwork personally, as research was the only insight he had on the Master of Time.

"Yep." Danny didn't really want to bring up why, as it would probably stimulate resentment from Vlad that wouldn't be productive to the situation.

Vlad seemed satisfied with the answer as he followed Danny, nearing Clockwork's lair.

Clockwork's lair looked like a giant clock tower with gears surrounding it. As they approached, the doors leading to the tower automatically opened. Even though Danny knew something like that would happen (since Clockwork probably knew they were coming), it still freaked him out a bit.

Vlad, on the other hand, was totally unaccustomed to visiting the Ghost Zone (unless he was trying to steal some powerful artifact), so he tried to mask his nervousness as he followed Danny.

Danny was the first to enter the clock tower, seeing a long spiral staircase up to the top. He flew up the stairs as Vlad followed. Danny found another set of doors at the top already open as Clockwork hovered in his lair with his back to them. Danny saw only one portal open right now; the one supervising his own timeline. He assumed that meant "everything's the way it's supposed to be," as Clockwork said it. He didn't see Dark Danny's thermos anywhere; guess Clockwork must've moved it somewhere else because he was making too much noise.

Danny knew that Clockwork knew they were here, but Danny would usually be the one to speak first.

"Hey, Clockwork, I need your-"

He was cut off as Clockwork turned around, currently in adult form. "I know you need my help, but I've told you, I'm the ghost of time, not the ghost of miracle cures. You caused this problem, you fix it."

"I told you so!" Vlad taunted from behind Danny, just coming up from the spiral staircase.

"You are no better." Clockwork said, looking at Vlad. "I would expect a 40 year old to be able to resist a 16 year old's taunts."

Vlad didn't have a rebuttal for that, and neither did he really want to say one. From what he had gleaned from his research, Clockwork wasn't a ghost to mess with.

"But Clockwork, you saw what happened. I tried to reverse the Overshadowing technique, but it didn't work! How am I supposed to fix something when I don't know how to?"

"You have a knack for causing trouble to yourself, don't you?"

"...That's besides the point. There must be SOMETHING you can do."

Clockwork sighed. "Since I can't help you learn from your mistakes by sending you to dystopian futures of YOUR OWN making, I guess I'll have to tell you plainly."

 _Who are you, George Orwell?_ "Yeah? How do I reverse the switch?"

"By waiting."

"...What?"

"By waiting."

"There must be another way." Danny pleaded.

Clockwork shook his head. "By using the Overshadowing technique on another half-ghost when you're a half-ghost yourself, you forced a rift in ectoplasmic energy which caused a 'lock' of sorts on both of you. That 'lock' prevents both of you from switching back to your own bodies. You see, Daniel, when Sidney Poindexter overshadowed you, all he did was force your ghost half out of your body, like how you did to Vlad. However, Vlad's ghost half had to go somewhere, so it possessed you. Since both of you are half-ghosts, your ghost halves have become stuck to your human counterparts."

After the lengthy explanation, Danny and Vlad started to understand what was going on.

"So...how long until we can revert to our own bodies?" Danny asked.

"Judging by the amount of ectoplasmic power both of you have, and the length of time that has passed since the overshadowing took place, I would make the highly educated guess of a week."

"A WEEK!?" Danny and Vlad shouted in unison.

* * *

 ***wipes sweat off brow* Finally got Chapter 2 done! Please let me know how you guys are liking the story in the reviews! Chapter 3 might be ready by Sunday or Monday, depending how busy I am. See you guys later!**


	3. Returning Home

**Chapter 3 is here!**

* * *

"Yes, a week." Clockwork stated, slightly irked by having to repeat what he said for what seemed like the 5th time.

"But Clockwork, I can't be in a fruit loop's body for a week!" Danny shrieked, obviously mortified by that prospect.

Vlad's eye twitched as he heard the all too familiar insult, but he had other things to worry about.

"Daniel, how many times to I have to tell you that I'm the ghost of time, not the ghost of miracle cures? If you wanted a better answer, you could've asked Desiree to solve your problem." Clockwork sighed, internally facepalming. Why did Daniel always come to HIM when he had a problem?

"No thank you, you know that Desiree's wishes never turn out well."

"Yes, I do know that. I was just offering an alternative 'solution' if you're so offended by the only one that will turn out well."

"My position of mayor is in jeopardy if Danny takes my job! He doesn't even know how to write a check!" Vlad screeched, probably more mortified than Danny was.

"Vlad, I'm not stupid. I took Financial Literacy as a filler course." Danny rebutted.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Excuse me, if you two want to bicker, you can do it outside. I already get enough noise from Dark Dan and I don't need any more from you. Besides, maybe this experience will help you two get along for once." Clockwork said, looking visibly tired. He had better things to do than sort out relatively miniscule problems like these.

Vlad seemed befuddled by the mention of "Dark Dan", while Danny cringed. Vlad side-eyed Danny with curiosity, but decided to say nothing. Once they were out of this mess, then he could interrogate Danny over all the stuff he hasn't been telling him later.

"Yeah, uh, Vlad and I getting along will never happen as long as he's a fruitloop." Danny said, much to Vlad's chagrin.

"Anyway, Vlad can't take my job of Amity Park's hero if he can't transform into Phantom."

"Yes, he can. In fact, both of you can. Just don't divulge your ghost secret in public or else I'll have to intervene." Clockwork stated, turning back towards the portal showing the current timeline. "Anything else?"

"We're both severely limited in our ghost powers." Danny pointed out.

"Yes, that's because of the Overshadowing technique combined with the rift in ectoplasmic energy. Once the week has passed, your full ghost powers will return. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to controlling your evil self." With that, Clockwork floated over to another part of his lair.

Seeing that as the last of any help from Clockwork, Danny left with a 'Okay, see ya!" while going down the stairs.

Vlad, however, was not as enthusiastic. "You seem overly chipper considering we'll be stuck like this for a WEEK."

"I'm sure taking over your job as Mayor won't be that hard. We just have to ensure that no one finds out about us being halfas."

"You are so painfully naive. What has your idiot father taught you about money?"

"That getting it from immoral methods is wrong." Danny said, smirking as Vlad growled.

"If you want this to be pleasant for both of us, I suggest you call a truce. Fighting wouldn't be beneficial, would it?"

"Not like I'm threatened, Vlad, but sure."

They had reached the opening to Vlad's portal now as they flew through, back in the human world.

"Okay, Daniel, if we want to make this easy for the both of us, let's not try to ruin each other's reputations while handling each other's societal roles, okay?"

"Well, duh, of course. That's what a truce is, isn't it?"

Vlad ignored Danny's sarcastic remark and decided to lay out the ground rules. "First thing is that you have to call up a window company to replace the window YOU decimated. I don't care what kind of excuse you come up with, but make sure it's a good one that's not suspicious. And don't forget to take care of Maddie. If she dies, I WILL kill you." Vlad put extra malice on the last sentence in particular.

Danny rolled his eyes. Right he had to take care of Vlad's sorry replacement for his mom. "Fine, Vlad, in that case, I have ground rules of my own. Don't ruin my social life, don't ruin my hero job, don't hit on my mom (that'd be downright wrong anyway), and don't try to kill my dad."

Wow. Even if he was Danny's arch-nemesis, he didn't think of Danny THAT badly. "Since when did you have such a low opinion of me?"

"Since, oh I don't know, the first time we met when you found out I was a halfa, and you tried to make me your son."

"You know, that offer is still up for grabs. I could-"

"Vlad, that will NEVER happen." (Unless you counted the alternate future where his friends and family died but that's besides the point).

Vlad crossed his arms and sighed. "Hmph. And if you accepted, we wouldn't have to fight anymore."

Danny decided to ignore the subject since he didn't want to be lured by Vlad into being his son; if he did, he would never forgive himself, nor Vlad, for that matter. "Anyway, I guess I should tell my folks that if they see me, it's not me."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Telephone's in the adjacent room." Vlad was wondering how he was going to deal with living in the Fenton household; there was one person he loved in there, one person he loathed, and one person he didn't care about. Then it came upon him. This would be a great opportunity to spy on Fenton Works, and what anti-ghost technology they had. Then, he could implement their ideas into his own company and make more money. Danny missed Vlad's evil smile as he went to the telephone.

He decided to call Jazz first, since she'd probably be the first one Vlad would see when he went over to Fenton Works. Calling her cellphone, Danny knew he would probably get a negative response from her if she picked up; he had told her Vlad's number and that if he called, to tell him off. And that exactly what she did.

"Why are you calling me Vlad? I know you're a stalker but this is too much! If you've called to ask where Danny is, he's out."

"Well, uh, Jazz, this may be hard to explain, but...I am Danny."

"...Have you lost your mind, Vlad?"

Why did he have to speak in VLAD'S voice? "IT'S DANNY! Long story short, I used the Overshadowing technique on Vlad in a fight and we ended up switching bodies. So I'm stuck as Vlad."

"Oh my gosh, that's-" Jazz stopped herself before she went further, narrowing her eyes at her own phone. "How do I know you're Danny?"

"You sent a letter on a boomerang from an alternate future to tell me you knew my ghost secret."

Jazz's eyes widened. That WAS true. "Wow, that DID happen. Anyway, are you okay? I couldn't imagine having to be Vlad."

"I'm mentally fine, but I'm in Vlad's body, so I have to be the Mayor of Amity Park for a WEEK."

"Oh dear, you're only 16! I don't think even I could be Mayor!"

Great. Jazz was starting to worry. "Look Jazz, it's only for a week. I'm sure Amity Park won't be leveled in a week, if that's what you're thinking."

"Yeah, but what about Vlad? He'll have to fight ghosts for you! Yeah, and it'll be fine. He's good at manipulating situations to his advantage even if he has limited ghost powers."

"Limited? Did that Overshadowing technique cause something to happen to your powers?"

"Yeah, we can both change into our ghost forms, but we only have intangibility, invisibility, flight, and ghost rays."

"Oh, dear. So when I see you come home, it'll be Vlad, right?

"Yep. But try to act normally, okay? We don't want Mom or Dad finding out about my ghost powers or Vlad's."

"Right. See you in...a week?"

"Yep. In a week."

"Okay, see you. Be safe. Try not to turn Amity Park into an anarchy, okay?"

"Will do."

He ended the call with that, Jazz still worrying in her bedroom.

He then decided to call Sam; then she could relay the information to Tucker. Sam picked up a bit quicker than Jazz, but she had a similar reaction when she spoke.

"Vlad, why the hell are you calling me!?" Sam yelled.

"Sam! It's me, Danny!"

Well, that was certainly Vlad's voice coming through the phone. "I don't believe you."

"Sam, I was fighting Vlad and I used the Overshadowing technique on him, but something went wrong and now we're in each other's bodies. If you don't believe me, you once made a wish that you never met me and you had to fix it by giving up your individuality."

San shuddered at remembering that. Yikes. "Welp. I now believe you. So you're in Vlad's body? That must be disgusting."

"Well, it's kinda frustrating to talk with Vlad's voice. More importantly, we're stuck like this for a WEEK."

"A week? Does that mean you have to take over Vlad's job as Mayor?"

"Yep. Jazz was freaking out over it, saying I didn't have much experience."

"Well, if it's only a week, not much can happen, right?" At least that's what Sam hoped. She didn't doubt Danny's abilities, but she wasn't sure if handling the responsibilities of Mayor was one of them.

"That's exactly what I said to Jazz. Anyway, I'll see you in a week."

"So if I see you, it's Vlad in there?" Sam questioned.

"Yep. But don't act any different, or else our classmates might think something is up and my secret might come out."

"Right...this'll be hard. I have to be friendly to Vlad?"

"Yep. And don't forget to tell Tucker, too."

"Alright, see you in a week."

"See ya."

He hung up and went back in the portal room, where Vlad was waiting impatiently.

"Are you done?"

"Yep, the people who know about my ghost powers know that when they see you, it's actually me."

"Hmph. I guess I will have to head to your parents' house now and pretend to be you."

"And I get to stay here and pretend to be you."

Sighing, Vlad rose into the air and turned toward his still-broken window. "Don't level Amity Park, don't forget to feed Maddie, and most of all, don't divulge my secret."

"Yeah, yeah, will do, Vlad." Danny said as he sat down at Vlad's desk.

Scowling at the sight of Danny taking a place of power HE was supposed to have, Vlad took off and headed to Fenton Works. Although it would be hard to try and be Danny for the sakes of both of them, Vlad knew that there would be some advantages to this which he couldn't give up.

The sun was setting as Vlad flew away from his mansion, signalling the end of that day, and the beginning of the first full day where Danny and Vlad would take over each other's jobs,

And they would realize that it would be a lot harder than they thought it would be.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is up next. Will probably be up by Monday, but after that school starts back up so this story will be updated more slowly. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! See you guys later!**


	4. Switching Lives

**I suddenly got an inspiration for this chapter after watching a DP episode, so yay! You guys got Chapter 4 early!**

* * *

Vlad grumbled as he flew towards Fenton Works in Danny's body, once again cursing Danny for causing this problem in the first place. He would have to live with Jack for a week, and if he hasn't gone crazy yet, he probably would now. On the other hand though, he would see Maddie, the love of his life...and be morally barred from showing his affection.

"ARGH! This is mental torture! The love of my life, forever separated from my heart!" Vlad cried out during his flight to no one in particular. Danny would probably be laughing in his face or calling him a "fruit loop" by now, but he doesn't know the tragic tale of his life after the lab accident, he just doesn't. Danny could never understand what torture he went through, being alienated from everyone because of his ecto-acne, losing the love of his life forever! No, even if he has all of this money, loneliness can never be overcome!

He was snapped out his tragic soliloquy when he saw the garish "Fenton Works" sign, sticking out among the other relatively normal buildings. Someone could argue that it's the ugliest building in Amity Park, and he would agree. Landing in front of the door, Vlad slowly walked up the stairs, bracing himself for whoever answered the door. If it was Jack, then he would have to pretend he didn't hate the oaf's guts. If it was Maddie, he would have to try not to swoon over her (no matter how much it would break his heart), and if it was Jazz...well, he had conflicted feelings about her. He also wanted her to be one of his stepchildren along with Danny, but she betrayed him when she almost won his trust. He was still bitter about that.

Lo and behold, Jazz Fenton showed up at the door. Looking at "Danny" at the steps, she was about to scowl when she remembered that she had to act "natural", so she faked a concerned look. "Danny, where were you? You were gone for several hours!"

"I was at, uh…" _Oh, butter biscuits, what was the name of one of Danny's friends?_ "Sam's house."

"You never told me that!" Jazz hope she was doing well at the "overprotective and overbearing sister" act.

"Well, uh, I thought I told you. Anyway, is dinner ready? I'm starving." Boys were always hungry, right? That should change the subject quickly enough…

"I don't know, you should ask Mom."

Vlad's face almost lit up when Maddie was mentioned, but he had to stop himself before Jazz asked him why he was smiling for no reason.

"Right…" He said as he stepped inside the Fenton's house. He had never actually visited them; and the only time they came over was during the "reunion". It wasn't a big house like his mansion, but he didn't really expect it to be big either. Suddenly, he was attacked with a bear hug from...sigh...Jack Fenton.

"D-Man! Where've you been! You almost missed dinner!" Jack enthusiastically said.

"As I told Jazz, I was at Sam's house." Vlad said, trying to keep as calm as a tone as he could before he would strangle the dolt.

"Alrighty, Danny!" Jack said as he went back to the kitchen, totally oblivious to the fact that the boy standing in front of them technically wasn't his son. And if Vlad guessed correctly, Maddie would probably be just as clueless, which pained his heart, but he had to get over that if he wanted to guard his and Danny's secret. _Good, the parents are not an issue…_ However, he caught from the corner if his eye Jazz Fenton, who seeming to be glaring at him for a split second before putting on a fake smile. _Hm...it seems that she knows. One less person to worry about. Though I'll have to tell her to not let Jack or Maddie know about this._

Vlad was once again snapped out of self introspection when Maddie called him and Jazz over for dinner.

Arriving at the table, Vlad sat down at one of the chairs and only managed to get one bite of pasta in before Maddie spoke to him.

"So, Danny, how was your visit to Sam's?"

"It was good, we, uh...played Doom."

And he stayed silent after that, hoping that Maddie wouldn't ask him what Doom was about, because that was the only "modern" video game he knew the name of.

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Maddie went to chat with Jack, probably about ghost-hunting stuff. That left Jazz awkwardly staring at him while he ate. Yep. She definitely knew. Vlad tried to ignore Jazz's stare, but he frequently looked up to see Jazz staring at him, and then look away quickly to not attract attention to herself. He couldn't wait until dinner was over; then he could talk to Jazz as himself.

Vlad finished his pasta and quickly stood up, quickly mumbling something about studying for a test at school tomorrow. He then walked to the stairs, planning to retreat to Danny's room, until he was vaguely aware that Jazz was gone from the table as well and was following him. Great. Ignoring Jazz, he walked up the stairs to his room, where any conversation would probably be out of earshot from Danny's parents.

Jazz knew as well, as once she reached the landing she used Vlad's actual name when speaking to him.

"So, you're Vlad in Danny's body, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, Jasmine, and I'd appreciate it if you tried to act a bit more natural around me so your parents don't suspect anything, because that wouldn't be good for my secret nor Daniel's."

"Yeah, Danny told me about that. And you're the one who was awkwardly silent at the dinner table. Danny's quiet, but he's not THAT quiet."

"I didn't ask for your criticism of my acting skills, Jasmine." Vlad sighed. All of this negativity wasn't going to make his week any easier. "Look, Jasmine, I know we've had some...unpleasant relations in the past, but to make both of our lives easier, call the time I'm forced to live here a temporary truce, will you?"

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to think of you any differently when this is over." With that, Jazz went to her room.

Vlad did the same, opening the door to Danny's room. It looked like a typical teenager's room with textbooks piled on a work desk, clothes hanging in a closet, and a computer which probably had a bunch of ghost files in it. There were a few space models on the floor which were remnants of Danny's dreams of being an astronaut, before the accident.

Vlad looked out of the window onto the street below as the sun was now below the horizon, signalling night. Sitting on Danny's bed (which wasn't made when he walked in which irked him slightly) he pulled up the covers and sighed. Tonight was going to be a LONG night.

Danny wasn't faring much better either. Since it was near to the end of the day he hadn't had to do any Mayor stuff yet, but the mansion was so huge he almost got lost. He finally found Vlad's bedroom which was pretty ornate with medieval-like "V"s everywhere. "Narcissist much, Vlad?" He said to himself as he looked around.

He had been bored stiff first thing when Vlad left, and he was forced to make his own dinner of instant noodles which he had found in the pantry (his mom hadn't taught him how to cook yet). He found the cat food in the pantry and tried to offer some to Maddie, but it was almost like the cat knew he wasn't Vlad, and refused to take any food and water he offered to her. Oh well, if Vlad threatened to kill him later, he could say the cat simply refused to have any food.

He turned off the fireplace in the bedroom as he slipped into the opulent bed with red, silk sheets and fluffy pillows. _Dang, this is definitely an upgrade from home_ , he thought. Staring at the stars in the sky through the large window, he let himself drift off to sleep as Vlad did the same. Both of them were thinking the same thing as they drifted off:

"How were they going to survive tomorrow?"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is done! Chapter 5 will be ready by tomorrow. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. First Day Part 1

Danny slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun, which was shining through the giant glass window of Vlad's bedroom. He heard a loud beeping noise and sighed as he turned off the alarm clock. Initially forgetting the events of yesterday, Danny panicked when he saw a bedroom that wasn't his, and bolted out of Vlad's bed. He rushed over to the full-length mirror in his room and almost screamed his lungs out when he saw Vlad in the reflection...until he remembered that he had switched bodies with him. Sighing, Danny came to terms that this was not a nightmare and he would be stuck like this for a week.

He saw the clock in his room which read 8:00. _Well, beats 6:00 any day_ , he thought as he stretched and went to Vlad's bathroom to brush his teeth. The bathroom was opulent along with everything else in the mansion, and the bath towels had embroidered "V"s on them. _Wow, extra much, Vlad?_

He then headed over to Vlad's wardrobe where 99% of the clothes in there were suits. _Really? Not even one t-shirt?_ Sighing, Danny put one on and headed back to the bathroom to gell his hair close enough to how Vlad usually did.

After that, he headed out of Vlad's bedroom to the kitchen. He realized the mayor didn't have personal chefs or anything like that, so he had to make his own breakfast.

He rummaged around in the pantry until he found some instant pancake mix. _Man, these things will save my life whenever I go to college_ , he thought as he turned on the stove and got a pan, pouring some pancake mix into it before opening the fridge to see if Vlad any maple syrup. After rummaging around, he found a small bottle of maple syrup and closed the fridge, turning off the stove and slipping the pancakes onto a plate. Planning to wash it later, Danny dumped the plate in the sink before getting a fork.

He was about to eat a mouthful until the phone rang in the kitchen. Sighing, he got up and picked it up, trying to sound polite like Vlad did.

"Hello?" Danny simply asked.

"Mayor Masters? I'm just calling to confirm that you have a meeting with the City Council at 9:00 and a public speech at 3:00, both at the City Hall." The woman at the other end said.

Danny assumed this was Vlad's secretary.

"Oh, uh, yes. I do. What's the public speech about?" Danny inquired.

"Why, it's about the new McMasters restaurant you're opening. Forgive me, but you sound a bit off today." The secretary stated.

 _Gosh donut, I'll have to make a speech praising the restaurant that I abhor!_ "Oh, uh, right. I'm just tired, is all." Danny lied.

"Okay Mayor Masters, your meeting is only in an hour so you can rest a bit longer. See you there." With that, the secretary hung up.

Danny sighed. So he'd have to whip up a speech in favor of McMasters, and he'd have to pretend he knew what he was talking about in the City Council meeting. Great. Just great. It's not that he didn't expect to have to do Mayor things this week, but he wasn't really prepared for this.

Finishing up his pancakes, he looked at the clock to see that it was 8:30. He'd better head out to City Hall if he wanted to be on time. He quickly put some cat food into the food dish in case Maddie wanted to eat, and headed to the garage.

Entering the garage, Danny stepped inside Vlad's car and sighed, switching on the engine. _Thank God I know how to drive_ , he thought as he backed out of the driveway. Driving along the road to City Hall, he wondered how Vlad was coping this morning.

Vlad wasn't doing much better as he woke up to a blaring alarm in his ears at the ridiculous time of 6:00 in the morning. _6!? When I get back to being Mayor, I should make school start later…_

Yawning and stepping out of the twin bed, he stepped out into the main hallway of Danny's house and walked to the common bathroom the two siblings shared. Jazz, apparently, was up before him, as the door was closed and the light was on.

When he knocked, Jazz immediately responded, "I'm still in here, Danny!"

Judging by her use of his arch-nemesis' name, Vlad assumed that Jack and Maddie were up. Great.

Leaning on the wall next to the bathroom, Vlad grumbled as he thought of the nice life Danny must be enjoying. _Spacious mansion, no one to bother him, all the food he could ever want...Danny is better off than I am right now._

Finally ready, Jazz opened the door and gave Vlad a slight glare as she headed to her room. Returning the favor, Vlad stepped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, initially having a dilemma of which brush was Danny's until he realized the other one was wet. So he assumed the dry one was Danny's.

After he was done, he headed back to Danny's bedroom to look at his wardrobe. It was a motley selection of t-shirts, jeans, polos, and shorts. _Not even a single suit. Does Daniel even have any class?_

Settling on Danny's usual red and white tee and blue pants, he changed into them and packed Danny's backpack with his books, folders, and anything school-related he had to bring with him. After packing it, it weighed at least 15 pounds. He made a mental note that he should also decrease the amount of school supplies students had so they wouldn't break their backs every time they walked to school.

He then walked out to the kitchen where breakfast probably was while carrying Danny's backpack.

Maddie was already making breakfast when she saw Vlad, smiling and telling him breakfast would be ready in five minutes. He plastered a smile on his face as he sat on a chair, waiting for breakfast while Jazz walked in and sat opposite him. Great. Maddie then set the waffles down on the table while Jack wanted in, giving Vlad a hearty (and painful) slap on the back.

"D-Man! How are you this morning?"

Vlad's eye twitched as he wanted to strangle the dolt. "Fine, Dad. How are you?"

"Good as always! Did you hear Vladdie's going to give a speech about his new restaurant at 3:00? He timed it so that schoolkids could listen to it too! Not sure why since they're banned from it, but it's still very smart of him!"

Oh, right, he had that speech today. Mentally cringing, he really hoped Danny wouldn't' mess his speech up, nor his meeting with the City Council today.

"Oh, yeah, I heard." Vlad replied coldly, taking a bite of a waffle.

Jack noticed this coldness and questioned it immediately. "How come you aren't excited for the speech, D-Man?"

Jazz looked at him expectantly as he tried to conjure up an excuse.

"Uh, I just liked the Nasty Burger better, is all." Well, it wasn't a true lie, since he was pretty sure that's what Danny thought of his new restaurant.

"Aw, you haven't even heard what Vladdie has to say about it? You might like it better than the old Nasty Burger!"

"I can't even EAT there because teenagers are banned, remember?" The stupidity of his former college friend amazed him.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll let you know what he says about it if you don't go! I know you'd probably like hanging out with your friends better, anyway."

 _Actually, no, because it'll be more awkward than this conversation_ , Vlad seethed. "Uh, right." By that time, he had finished his waffles and stood up, dumping his plate in the sink. "Well, I guess I'll head to school now, since it's 7:00 and school starts at 7:30."

"Alright sweetie, have a good day at school!" Maddie said.

"Go get 'em, D-Man!" Jack yelled.

Vlad didn't even want to question what Jack meant as he stepped outside, Jazz following behind him.

They walked for about 5 minutes in silence until Jazz spoke up.

"You did a decent job at emulating Danny, but you seemed a bit cold." Jazz remarked.

"Jasmine, how the HELL do you expect me to be nice to Jack when you know I hate him?"

"Yeah, but you should try harder."

"You should be thankful I didn't try and murder him when he slapped me on the back."

"Yeah, but he does that to Danny every day!"

"Then I pity him for having such an idiot father."

They had reached Casper High School by that point, and Jazz and Vlad split ways. He had printed out Danny's schedule since he didn't know where his classes were, and it took him a bit to find the first class of the day: English. _Well, at least I'm starting out with a subject I'm good at_. He sat down at Danny's desk and stared at the blackboard, dreading the 8 hours he would be stuck here. Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker, came in later and saw Vlad. Instead of waving at him and chatting about random things like they normally did, they gave a highly mechanical wave and sat down, not giving him any other sign of recognition.

 _Maybe telling his family and friends about the switch wasn't the best idea_ , he mused as he waved back for the sake of looking natural.

Class started as Mr. Lancer taught the lesson about _Julius Caesar_. _Ah, a fine choice, if I do say so myself._ Vlad had many classics in his library, and he was familiar with _Julius Caesar_. He understood the lesson perfectly and even answered questions fluently (which Mr. Lancer was shocked at, quoted as saying, " _Great Expectations_ , Mr. Fenton! I've never heard such an intelligent answer from you in my life!").

After English class and the rest of his morning classes were over, he headed off to the cafeteria where lunch was. Disgusted by the meal he was served (he didn't even want to KNOW what that was) he sat down at the table where Sam and Tucker ate, trying to act like Danny as much as possible.

"So...what's up?" Vlad asked. They hadn't really talked with him all day, and if they didn't talk with him now, someone would end up suspecting something, since Danny was supposed to be really good friends with these two.

Sam was the first to speak. "You know, Vlad, you don't have to pretend at lunch. No one eavesdrops our table. About how I am? Well, I'm still trying to process the fact that you're in Danny's body right now."

"Yeah, how DID that happen, by the way?" Tucker asked.

"Well, Daniel decided it would be a GREAT idea to overshadow me when we're both half-ghosts. When he did, our ghost halves got 'stuck' to our human counterparts, and it's going to stay that way for a week until our ectoplasmic energy restablizes." Vlad explained.

"Freaky. Anyway, you may want to try a bit less in English class. Danny doesn't really like Mr. Lancer." Sam advised.

"Why is everyone criticizing my Daniel impression?" Vlad sighed.

"Because you obviously SUCK at imitating a teenager. Rightly so, anyway, you're 40." Tucker pointed out.

"Thank you, Tucker, I knew that already." Vlad snapped. Sighing, he decided to tell them to same thing he told Jazz. "Look, to make this easier on all of us, let's call a temporary truce until I'm back in my own body, okay?"

"Fine, but if Dash kicks your butt and calls you a 'nerd' later, don't say I didn't warn you." Sam warned.

"No one is going to be kicking my butt whether I am in Danny's body or mine." Vlad replied.

The rest of the lunch period was spent telling Vlad things that Danny usually does to help him blend in better, and that they would be going to his speech since Mr. Lancer, the vice principal as well as Danny's English teacher, forced the whole student body to go to it.

 _Well, it'll be hard to pretend I dislike him when he did that_ , Vlad mused. As they left their lunch table to go to their afternoon classes, Vlad wondered how Danny was doing.

And he would be less than thrilled if he found out.

* * *

 **Finally got Chapter 5 done! Danny and Vlad's first day as each other will be split up into two chapters since so much will happen. Planning to get Chapter 6 done by Wednesday but school might delay it a bit later. Thanks for your continued support!**


	6. First Day Part 2

Danny arrived at the City Hall and parked Vlad's car in the lot specially for the Mayor, quickly stepping outside and heading up the stairs into the building. He was 5 minutes early, but knowing Vlad, he would probably be there earlier than that.

People started at him weirdly as he walked at a faster gait than usual, wondering why the debonair Vlad Masters looked disheveled and in a rush.

He reached the meeting room and opened the door, taking a seat where the rest of the Council was seated.

Danny had earlier that morning found all of the papers at Vlad's desk that pertained to his duties today, as Vlad kept an agenda (he would have to thank Vlad for that later). Danny set those papers on the desk as the meeting started promptly at 9:00, and there was immediately a deluge of conversation.

Judging off of what he had overheard, today's meeting was to decide whether Vlad's next proposal, which was to censor any pro-Danny Phantom articles in newspapers, was constitutional based off of current Amity Park laws.

Danny stayed pretty quiet for most of the meeting, sifting through his papers to pretend he was doing something until one of the Council members spoke to him.

"Mayor Masters, are you alright? You seem unusually quiet." The middle-aged woman asked.

Realizing that he had to say something intelligent, Danny nervously replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Should I be giving my own opinion about the proposal as well?"

"That won't be needed. You just didn't address the Council members who were saying your proposal was unconstitutional." She said.

 _That's probably a polite way of saying that Vlad shut them up._ "Oh, I was just giving them a chance to speak, is all." Danny lied.

"Well, they're done now if you want to address them." She replied, quirking an eyebrow at his unusual behavior.

 _Great, I have to defend a proposal that targets ME._ "Well, I think that this proposal may not specifically be addressed in Amity Park's laws, but it is our duty to protect Amity Park's citizens, and the recent spike in ghost activity may be due to Danny Phantom."

"But it's not proven." One opposer said.

"Do you have a better option?" Danny asked.

"...No." The opposer said.

"Then this is our best option, in my opinion. If anyone else has a better idea, please let me know. Otherwise, I would consider this proposal constitutional." Danny stated, seriously wanting to get back to Vlad's mansion. The air conditioning didn't seem to be working well since it felt stuffy.

"Okay, then if there are no other questions, this meeting is over." His secretary said.

As the Council members left, his secretary approached him before he could collect his papers and leave. "Remember that you have a speech today at 3:00 about your new restaurant." She said.

"Right, thanks." Danny replied.

After that, she left along with the others and he followed suit, leaving the building and heading to Vlad's car in order to go back to Vlad's mansion. He turned on the engine and backed out of the lot, turning around and heading "home."

After a boring 15 minute drive, he pulled into Vlad's garage and got out, opening the door and heading to the kitchen. He hoped that Maddie had eaten SOMETHING, or else he would be done for if she died of starvation.

Fortunately, he saw that the food dish HAD been touched and about ¾ of the food was gone. Talking about food, Danny checked the clock in the kitchen and saw it was 11:30. _I spent 2 hours and 15 minutes in a meeting? Dang, now I can understand why Vlad is so bitter._ He whipped up a lunch of macaroni and cheese from a mix he found in the pantry (he really had to ask his mom to teach him how to cook) and ate it in silence.

He could really hear, feel and see the solitude and loneliness Vlad felt every day when he was eating. He didn't even hear Maddie, who was probably somewhere in the giant mansion but he couldn't find her. _Dang, it's surprising that Vlad can deal with absolute silence every day; I take silence for granted in a noisy house with family._

Realizing that he was sounding as if he sympathized with Vlad, he supposed arch-nemesis, he stopped that train of thought dead in its tracks and finished the mac and cheese, washing the plate and then exiting the kitchen to explore the rest of the house; he didn't exactly get a chance to last night. He knew that he should probably whip up a half-decent speech for the one at 3:00 today, but he decided he could procrastinate a bit longer.

Meanwhile, Vlad was breezing through classes that seemed relatively easy to him; he had done them before anyway. He was worried about how Danny was doing as his first day as Mayor though, as he knew that Danny wouldn't be able to emulate him perfectly.

In school, Vlad could get away with a few mistakes more easily because people were less likely to care, but Danny had to talk to the City Council, his secretary, and any other people in the city government. They were usually more prudent and would notice if "Vlad" didn't have his usual debonair aura.

He was snapped out of daydreaming in World History class when the teacher asked him something about the French Revolution.

Responding perfectly as usual and getting a compliment from the teacher, Vlad resumed thinking about the fate of his position as Mayor while Sam and Tucker gave him chastising looks.

Dash, in particular, wasn't liking this new Danny he had been noticing today, either, and he was going to show it after the class was over. He was desperately trying to keep his grades up, and if Danny got the teacher's favor, there would be less of a chance of him bumping Dash's grade up from a 79.

Vlad, however, was unaware of this as the bell rang. He collected his stuff and put it into Danny's backpack as he exited the classroom, only to be stopped by Dash in the hallway.

"Yo, Fen-toenail!"

Vlad whirled his head around at the derogatory nickname, looking at Dash with contempt. _Oh, is this the bully Danny was talking about? Great._ Vlad sighed, knowing that he would have to deal with this one way or another.

"What do you want, Dash?" At least Vlad thought that was the jock's name. Though if he got it wrong, he didn't really care either way.

"What's up with the whole nerd thing, huh? You trying to suck up to our teachers?"

"Not like it's any of your business, Dash, but I'm trying to do well in school so I can have a bright future." Vlad replied, probably sounding more like himself, but meh, Danny would thank him for the grade boost.

"Yeah, well stop it! I don't need any competition for my smarts!"

Vlad almost burst into laughter at that. Smarts? Yeah, right. When he was in college, the jocks were never "smart", and he was pretty sure it was not different in high school.

"Yeah, uh, what 'smarts' are you referring to again?" Vlad jokingly asked.

Unfortunately, Dash didn't take that lightly, and shoved Vlad into a locker, storming off after that. Vlad resisted the urge to pummel the jock's face in (Danny had told him he usually doesn't fight bullies), and decided to let it go and rush to his last class of the day. _Note to self: Listen to Daniel's friend Samantha more._

After a mundane class of Algebra II (he preferred English and Social Studies over Math and Science), he rushed out among the deluge of students after the dismissal bell rang. He was one of the few students (maybe even the only student) eager to listen to the speech at City Hall today, mainly because he hoped Danny wouldn't screw it up.

He met up with Jazz after the bell, since Danny usually walked home with his sister after school.

As they walked to the City Hall, Jazz inquired about the speech.

"So, Danny is going to be presenting your speech about your new restaurant?"

"Yes, Jasmine, and I'm not looking forward to it." Vlad grumbled.

"You think he'll purposely mess it up for his own interests?" Jazz asked.

"No, but I don't trust him to be experienced enough to know how to rally the people to my cause." Vlad sighed. "He'll probably ruin it whether he wanted to or not."

"That's an extremely fatalistic outlook." Jazz commented.

"Jasmine, how can you expect me to be positive when my arch-nemesis has been left to the fate of my status as Mayor for a WEEK?" Saying it made it all the more clear that Vlad had a reason to be worried; if Danny didn't nail this speech, his other proposals would come crumbling down.

They had reached the City Hall at this point where a large crowd was gathered. Most of the students and faculty were on one side while normal adults were on the other. Vlad guessed that Mr. Lancer must've fenced off a section specially for the school kids. Danny went over the the student section with Jazz and stared at the entrance to City Hall with anticipation, a single drop of sweat running down his face.

Finally, Danny emerged from the double doors of City Hall, and almost immediately the two made eye contact. Danny gave Vlad a nervous smile while Vlad gave him a judgemental stare. After waiting for the crowd to quiet down, Danny began his speech.

"Citizens of Amity Park, I understand that some of your may not be happy with the new McMasters restaurant that is set to open at the end of this month, but the highly controversial policy of banning teenagers has many benefits which outweigh the cons."

Almost immediately after the policy was mentioned, a loud chorus of "boo"s could be heard from the student section, and faculty had to quiet them down. Vlad couldn't really judge Danny for that response, however, as the same thing would've happened if he was in his own body.

Danny continued on as the crowd of students was hushed, obviously more anxious. "There have been many incidents at the old Nasty Burger that mostly entail crime, such as vandalism. This is a unfortunate crime and the caught convicts have been shown to be mostly teenagers. This obvious pattern provides evidence for this stance my administration is taking, and is beneficial overall to the new restaurant. Students, however, have other restaurants to go to, and they can be great alternatives to the Nasty Burger…"

Danny continued rambling about how the "no teenagers" policy would be beneficial to the new McMasters restaurant, while students had an almost permanent grimace on their faces.

Vlad noticed that Sam and Tucker's were especially prominent, and knew it was probably especially hard to know that their friend was forced to advocate for something he genuinely abhorred.

Jazz, however, seemed less annoyed (probably because she was 18, outside the criteria for a teenager), though she still looked worried for her brother.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Danny concluded the long speech, with "Thank you for your attention, citizens of Amity Park; I know that the new McMasters will be a fine addition that many will enjoy." He then bowed as there was generous applause, although it was mostly from the adults.

Danny then retreated back inside City Hall as the crowd of adults and students began to disperse. _Well, I have to give him credit for not totally murdering my agenda,_ Vlad thought.

As Vlad walked back with Jazz, he commented about Danny's speech.

"Well, he didn't stray off far from what I would've said, which is decent."

"I can't believe he would do that though; I would think that he would utilize this opportunity to ruin your proposals against him." Jazz commented.

Vlad shook his head. "No, Daniel is smart enough to know that doing that would end in the revelation of both of our secrets. The Council is quite vigilant, and they would notice if Daniel did a complete 180 from my ideals."

"True, I guess Danny got his priorities straight."

They had arrived at Fenton Works by this point, and they opened the door to a bear hug from Jack (which increasingly angered Vlad) and a gentler hug from Maddie.

Vlad went up to Danny bedroom to finish the homework for the day, which was relatively light: Algebra II and World History. He had to finish an Algebra II worksheet and study for a World History test tomorrow; not that he would have any problems with the test.

After finishing the worksheet and studying for the test, he found that he had 30 minutes to spare before dinner. Vlad realized that this would be an opportune time to snoop and spy on Danny's computer to see whether he could get any intel on the Ghost Zone.

Booting up Danny's computer, Vlad realized that when he got to login screen, the computer was password-protected. _Oh, butter biscuits…_ Vlad mentally cursed, until he had an idea. He knew Danny had a crush from spying on him, and he had a good idea of what the password was. Lo and behold, when he typed in "paulina fenton", he got through.

Rolling his eyes at the password, he saw that his desktop was pretty simple. He had all the pre-installed apps (Internet Explorer, Trash Can, etc.), Doomed, and a few other games he didn't care about. He assumed the Ghost Zone-related files would be somewhere hidden in his other files, so he opened up File Explorer to find them.

After around 15 minutes of frustration of searching through essays, memes, and pictures, Vlad finally came across a folder reading Ghost Zone. Clever, Danny had hidden it in the "Memes" folder because his parents probably wouldn't' go in there.

Most of the information was the same as he had garnered in his research, but it included a partially-completed map of the Ghost Zone and personal anecdotes of encounters with the ghosts along with the usual facts.

By that time, dinner was ready and Vlad went to the kitchen for his second dinner as Danny.

It was pretty much the same as last night; Maddie and Jack rambled about ghost stuff while Vlad and Jazz stayed silent, eating steak this time.

Maddie then realized that they were excluding their children and decided to get Vlad to join in.

"So, Danny, what'd you think about Vlad's speech today?"

Vlad was caught off-guard and had to think of something quickly. "Uh, I didn't really like it because, you know, McMasters bans teenagers?"

"But Vladdie always knows what's best for the town!" Jack said heartily.

 _Oh, Jack, it's ridiculous that you haven't gotten it by now that I hate you._ "Uh, judging by the scowls most of my classmates had, not really."

"Oh? They were?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah, I guess you were paying attention to Vlad more, but most of us were unhappy, understandably too."

"But he DID cite that there was increased vandalism at the old Nasty Burger." Maddie pointed out.

"I guess." At this point, he didn't really want to denounce his own restaurant anymore.

Jazz saw this and stepped in. "Anyway, Danny should go study for his World History test tomorrow."

Vlad quickly agreed. "Right, I'm going to go upstairs to study." With that, he made his escape so he wouldn't have to awkwardly play Devil's Advocate.

However, Vlad didn't have much time to "study" (rather, he was going to snoop into Danny's ghost files some more) when a cool blue mist came out of his mouth. Oh, right. This was the Ghost Sense Danny was talking about. Vlad sighed. He didn't really want to take over Danny's ghost fighting duties, but he had to for the sake of normalcy. Not even bothering to say Danny's battle cry, he turned into Phantom, grabbed the Fenton Thermos from Danny's desk, and took off through Danny's window.

Meanwhile, Danny was bored. Very bored. After patting himself on the back for the decent speech, he had gone home and had just had dinner. After feeding Maddie, he had nothing to do. NOTHING. He had explored the whole mansion by now, and reviewed the agenda for tomorrow. He had called the people who were supposed to fix the window and made up a decent excuse of it breaking due to hail (during Vortex's rampage). Seriously, his life of balancing being a normal teenager and fighting ghosts was hard, but now he kinda knew what it was like to have TOO much time on your hands.

He absentmindedly tapped his fingers on Vlad's desk as sighed, watching the grandiose clock in the room reach 7:00.

Vlad, on the other hand, was the opposite of bored. He usually had time to concoct complex strategies in a battle, but he had no idea who his opponent was. Within 5 minutes, he found...Skulker. _Oh, butter nuts. I have to face against one of my allies?_ Ignoring that fact, he decided he would let his presence known, since Skulker was preoccupied with whatever minor ghost he was trying to catch. He cleared his throat loudly, which seemed to get Skulker attention, as well as letting the minor ghost get away.

Skulker, predictably, didn't react amiably to this, scowling and threatening Vlad.

"You have ruined my hunt, ghost child! For this, you will pay!" With that, Skulker came chasing after him with weapons that HE supplied to him in return for his services to him. Great. He quickly turned intangible so Skulker would phase through him, and once he was disorientated by the maneuver, Vlad shot multiple ghost rays at him and retreated.

"You know, Skulker, we can make this a lot easier if you just surrender." Vlad said.

"Nonsense! You ruined my hunt, you pay for it!" Skulker replied.

They played a cat-and-mouse game, with Skulker trying to catch him with various weaponry, and Vlad eluding him in some way. It, however, was taking a toll on Vlad. Being limited to simple ghost powers was debilitating and it was annoying Vlad that he seemed weak.

Skulker noticed this as well. The predator had to know the prey, and he knew something was off with Danny. He was weaker than usual and he didn't start off with witty banter aimed at him. Instead, he just seemed bored and unmotivated.

After getting hit by another ghost ray, Skulker decided to confront "Danny" about this. The other's tactics were pretty dirty, to say the least, and he should be frozen in a block of ice by now or shoved into a Fenton Thermos.

"I can't help but point out that you're increasingly unmotivated today, whelp. If this is some new strategy you're trying, it's getting INCREASINGLY annoying."

Aw, sugar cookies. Skulker knew something was up. He debated whether to spill the beans. Aw, whatever. All the ghosts in the Ghost Zone knew Danny was a halfa, and Clockwork said to not tell beings that DIDN'T know Danny's secret identity.

"Not like it's any of your business, Skulker, but I am not Danny, simply put. By the way, this is coming off of your weapons wage." Vlad said, smirking at the end of it.

Skulker at first thought this was a sick prank, but he slowly came to realize that, from what he knew of Vlad, he wasn't one to yell taunts or care very much about the fight (unless it was with Danny).

Skulker finally responded after staring at him incredulously. "So you're Vlad...in the whelp's body?" Well, this was certainly changing things.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yes, Skulker, I am." He wondered how many times he would be saying this in the week he was stuck like this.

Skulker was instantly mortified. Great. He had attacked his "boss" unknowingly. "Uh, I didn't know you weren't Danny. Please don't take away my weapons supply."

Vlad mentally facepalmed. "It was a JOKE, Skulker, now can you go back to the Ghost Zone so I can tell Danny I did his job?"

"Wait, how DID this happen?" Skulker questioned.

"If you REALLY want to know, you can ask Clockwork. Anything else before I can go back to the Fentons' in peace?"

"Uh, no?"

"Great." With that, Vlad promptly returned home leaving Skulker confused. If Danny chastised him for not doing his job "properly", then he would tell him it wasn't his idea to be stuck like this for a week.

As Vlad flew back through Danny's window and reverted to human form, he realized that news spread through the Ghost Zone like wildfire. If Skulker knew about what was happening, everyone would know in a matter of hours. Meh, he assumed it just meant it would make his life easier; no one messed with Vlad besides Danny.

After a relatively easy day, Vlad was ready for bed as he changed into Danny's pajamas and promptly went to sleep.

Danny, on the other hand, lay awake in Vlad's bed. He had many things to worry about: meetings, speeches, proposals, and many other things. Today was relatively light, and he did NOT look forward to what tomorrow entailed. As he stared at the moonlight shining in through the bedroom window, it would take him longer to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring and long, I'm trying to find a balance between it being realistic and interesting at the same time. Chapter 7 should by ready by Friday, and the other 6 days will be only 1 chapter each since Danny and Vlad's mornings and evenings will be similar. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.**


	7. Second Day

The next morning wasn't any different for both Danny and Vlad. Both got up, brushed their teeth, and made breakfast. However, Danny was, overall, more busy than Vlad.

Danny sighed as he stared at the agenda for the day. Meetings at 9:00 and 11:00, law reviewing at 1:00, a visit to neighboring Elmerton at 4:00, and a dinner with the Council at 6:00. Today was going to be LONG. Sighing as he left cat food for Maddie, he headed off to City Hall for his mayoral duties.

Meanwhile, Vlad was doing better. After he had dismissed Skulker last night, he had slept soundly and had no other interruptions. After getting a bear hug from Jack (he wondered how Danny's back wasn't broken) and a kiss from Maddie (which Vlad gleefully accepted), Vlad was walking to school with Jazz, not worrying about anything.

"So, how do you think Danny's doing with being Mayor?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, Amity Park isn't in anarchy right now, so I would assume he's doing decently." Vlad mused.

"That's true." Jazz said. "Though how're you doing as Danny?"

"Well, Jasmine, I think I'm doing exceedingly well, don't you?"

Jazz hesitated before replying. "I guess so, but what about the ghost you encountered last night?"

Vlad was shocked, to say the least. "How did you know about that?"

"Danny's window is next to mine; I could see you when you flew out as Phantom."

"Ah. Well, I ended the conflict quickly."

"How'd you do that with limited powers?"

"I told Skulker that I was Vlad."

Jazz was speechless.

"...You sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, Jasmine, why not? Clockwork said not to tell anyone who didn't know about Danny's secret or mine; all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone know."

"...I guess. But what if they fight Danny in your body instead, since Danny is the one they want?"

"That is his problem, not mine." Vlad dismissed.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Besides, they were already nearing school.

Separating after saying goodbye, Vlad headed to his first class of the day: English.

As he sat down, he knew that today was supposed to be a busy day for him as mayor...he wondered how Danny was doing.

Needless to say, Danny wasn't doing well. He would much rather be listening to Mr. Lancer lecture than listen to a middle-aged man rant about the ineffectiveness of a law which banned littering in public parks, citing that "he still saw trash everywhere." Considering this was a law not even passed under Vlad, he wondered why this guy couldn't have complained when Mayor Montez was in power.

After the Council member ranted about the law, the Council took a vote and the grand conclusion was...to enforce it. Danny felt like banging his head on the table. If this is what government is really like, then school taught him WRONG. Danny was relieved once the meeting was over and was told that the next one was at 11:00.

Looking at the time, he saw that it was 10:00 and it was not worth the time to return home since the two meetings were pretty close. He stuck around at his office in City Hall while waiting for the next one, which would probably be about another mundane law.

An hour later, and his prediction was right, though this time it was about the law which banned turning right on red in school zones. Of course, another Council member testified that she saw "many cars turning right on red even though it was clearly school zone." Reviewing the law revealed that the police force hadn't specified any consequences if one broke it, so there was no incentive to follow it.

Danny was seriously considering facepalming when he heard that. Really? It wasn't even a misdemeanor? After getting that sorted out, though, he was finally free to go. However, he stayed in his City Hall office since the meeting took an hour, and he was due to review laws at 1:00.

Danny sighed as he laid his head on Vlad's desk in City Hall. He didn't feel this tired until the end of school, and it was only lunchtime. Sighing and resigning to his fate for the next 6 days, he arranged papers while eating a cold chicken sandwich he made for lunch, envying Vlad, who was at school.

Vlad, on the other hand, had breezed through Danny's morning classes and was now eating lunch with Sam and Tucker. He didn't find school that hard; sure, there were some things he had forgotten, but he easily remembered them after they were taught.

"So, did Dash shove you into a locker like how I said he would?" Sam asked, smirking. She it knew it had happened, but she wanted to push it in.

Vlad sighed. "Yes, Samantha, he did, and I concede that your advice yesterday was valid." He HAD followed her advice in English; he turned down the nerdiness much to Mr. Lancer's disappointment.

"Anyways, at least you know that. So far, I think you're doing decently well. What about you, Tucker? TUCKER!" Sam snatched Tucker's PDA away since he was so engrossed by it, much to his displeasure.

"Uh, I agree with Sam. You're doing well. Now give me my PDA!" Tucker cried.

Satisfied, Sam handed the PDA over while Vlad rolled his eyes. Technology these days; maybe when he got his body back he would ban phones in school.

After lunch, Vlad went to his World History class, ready for the test. To be fair, he had studied; just not very much. As supposed to most students, he only studied about 15 minutes since he was educated in it. Besides, he liked to be knowledgeable in world affairs, and that included History.

After getting situated in his desk, he caught Dash giving him a "I've got my eyes on you" gesture. Huh, maybe English wasn't enough to convince him he had dropped the nerd stunt. Oh, well.

Once Vlad received the test, he knew this was going to be easy. The first question was "Which European power colonized the New World first?". Yeah, he had this in the bag.

A mere 25 minutes later, and he was done. Multiple choice was easy for him, and that's all there was. After handing in his test, he utilized his free time until the period ended to muse over new laws he would put in place once he got his position as Mayor back.

Meanwhile, Danny had just finished reviewing what felt like a hundred laws. Most of them were hit-or-miss; either they were plausible and reasonable, or they were utterly ridiculous and the people who wrote them should go see a doctor.

Exhausted, Danny checked Vlad's agenda to see what was up next: a visit to Elmerton to facilitate works to make it prettier and more prosperous at 4:00. Looking at the clock in City Hall, he saw it was 2:30. _Well, that's probably enough time to go home, rest, and then make the 30 minute drive to Elmerton_.

Standing up from his desk at City Hall, he said goodbye to various people before leaving for home.

Once he got there, he got into bed and set the alarm for 3:15 for a much-needed power nap.

30 minutes later, he got up and still felt tired. Great. Shaking off the slumber, he got up and refilled the bowl for Maddie. He then got in Vlad's car and drove to the Elmerton City Hall in order to meet with their mayor. The idea was that because Amity Park was so prosperous, Elmerton could get ideas from Amity Park's mayor to improve their city.

 _Well, this will certainly help Valerie_ , he thought as he arrived at the City Hall, seeing a drastic change in conditions once he arrived. The air seemed polluted and ugly apartment buildings rose from the ground instead of skyscrapers.

The Mayor invited him with fervor and they sat down at a desk while they spoke.

"So, what do you think would help improve the quality of life for our citizens?" The Mayor asked.

Danny thought about it for a while before speaking. The fate of another city was in his hands and he really did want it to improve; truthfully, it looked awful. "Well, you could set aside funds for internal improvements such as better roads and better apartments." Danny noted.

The Mayor nodded in agreement. "Right, that is very important. What do you think about our economy? We're mainly focused with manufacturing, but we're thinking of migrating to another field which may not cause so much pollution."

Danny immediately knew the answer to that; anything that would lower the pollution level would be good. "Definitely. That way, you could increase the productivity of your economy and pollution levels would decrease, leading to a better quality of life."

The Mayor again nodded in agreement, before posing another question.

This pattern continued on for another hour, with Danny answering the Mayor's questions to the best of his ability. He hoped he was doing something right, as even though Valerie has tried to kill him many times as Phantom, he couldn't blame her since she didn't know his secret.

Finally, the meeting ended with the Mayor's many thanks for the advice, and Danny replying, "No, thank you for having me over!". Danny then left, returning to Vlad's mansion before he would have to do the last thing on Vlad's agenda: have dinner with the City Council at 6:00.

Talking about Vlad, he had already finished school by this point and was at the Fentons', doing Danny's homework while snooping around some more, looking at Danny's ghost files. However, it didn't take long for him to finish reading them, and they quickly lost their usefulness. Vlad didn't glean any new information about other ghosts, but he did learn more about Danny's experiences with them, especially with Clockwork.

Vlad was shocked when he learned Danny actually had an evil self. _So that's what he was talking about when he mentioned "Dan" in Clockwork's lair…_ He was humbled, though, when he learned that Danny came to him when his friends and family died in the alternate future. _Unfortunate, however, that it would come to such extreme measures before he would ever come to me_ , Vlad thought.

After that, Vlad had returned to doing Danny's homework, and went down to the kitchen when dinner was called.

Meanwhile, Danny was shifting uncomfortably as he ate his steak silently while the Council members argued over things he didn't know about. He, at this point, didn't want to listen to any more bickering, and was just tuning them out.

However, this didn't last long as a Council member asked him about some tax he didn't know about and whether it was constitutional. Not wanting to deal with it, he said something along the lines of "ask one of your fellow members" before returning to trying to have dinner.

A long, grueling hour later, and dinner was done. Danny paid using Vlad's credit card (Vlad probably wouldn't mind, he had tons of money anyway) and said goodbye to the Council before making a quick exit back to Vlad's mansion.

Needless to say, he was relieved when he was finally able to put his head on a silky pillow and not have to worry about mayor stuff, at least until tomorrow. Danny, unlike last night, fell asleep quickly out of exhaustion while Vlad was still up. It was relatively early, but Danny was so tired he went to sleep first chance he got it.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to understand the difficulties Vlad went through every day as Mayor, and Vlad would soon understand as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is done! Sorry if this chapter is kinda short; I got writer's block. Next chapter may be ready by Sunday, depending on workload. Let me know what you guys think so far in the reviews; I really appreciate them!**


	8. Third Day

The next day wasn't much better for Danny. Seeing that it was only Wednesday, he groaned as he dreaded what he had to do today. Although he felt the same way going to school, taking on Vlad's position as Mayor felt 10 times worse. He had to drag himself out of Vlad's bed as he got ready for the busy schedule he had today.

Meanwhile, Vlad was pretty complacent about school. Sure, he had to deal with Dash, but assumed that he was a harmless jock and that this was a thing that would happen only once. Boy, would he be wrong.

After the same bear hug from Jack and the kiss from Maddie, Vlad was on his way to school with Jazz, looking very chipper.

Jazz noticed this immediately. "If you're that happy because Mom kissed you, I WILL slap you." Jazz warned.

Vlad looked mock-offended. "Dear Jasmine, how could you ever have such a low opinion of me?"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "For MANY reasons. Anyway, you seem happier than usual."

"Well, if you really want to know, Jasmine, taking over Danny's life is a nice break from being Mayor." Vlad remarked.

Jazz contemplated this. Sure, it WAS easier than being Mayor, but Danny had problems of his own to deal with. Although Vlad had dispelled the ghost fighting issue, she still knew there were issues to deal with that Vlad hadn't noticed yet.

"What about Dash?" Jazz inquired.

"Dash? You mean the jock? What about him?" Vlad responded. He didn't treat him as any kind of threat; he had dealt with bullies before at the University of Wisconsin.

"Well, from what I've heard from Danny, Mr. Lancer favors Dash even when he bullies Danny, and when he shows the slightest bit of resistance to Dash's whims, he gets slammed with a detention." Jazz explained.

Vlad rolled his eyes. He had dealt with that too. "Jasmine, I have been through everything you've described at the University of Wisconsin, and I think that I can handle it.'

Jazz wasn't sure about that, but from Vlad's dismissive reply, she decided not to push it further. "If you say so…"

They then split to go to their separate classes, however Vlad still let Jazz's comments linger in his mind. _If Mr. Lancer has a bad opinion of Danny, then I should avoid Dash, since Mr. Lancer obviously has a sports bias,_ he deduced.

Meanwhile, the news about the Ghost Zone's two halfas switching bodies had spread like wildfire, and almost everyone in the Ghost Zone knew about it by now.

Skulker had actually visited Clockwork to ask, and after some convincing, he had told him (provided that Skulker would leave him alone).

After that, there was no stopping the news from spreading: Skulker had told Ember, Ember then told Kitty, Kitty then told Johnny 13, and the pattern continued until the Box Ghost had known. Most of the ghosts debated attacking Danny in Vlad's body, since they were terrified of Vlad's wrath.

However, when Skulker decided that he would attack Danny, regardless of the fact he was in Vlad's body, most agreed with him and those doubts were extinguished.

Danny was unaware of this, however, as he sat at Vlad's desk, reading over the agenda for the day. The window guys had replaced the window yesterday, and the newly fixed window glistened in the sun.

Danny sighed as it was, once again, busy. The boredom he had experienced two days ago was short, and he came to realize that it was a blessing now. Along with meeting and dinners, he had to remember to try and call his sister at least once; he hadn't seen her for two days now.

However, he wouldn't have time to worry about that as a loud, resounding crash battered his ears as the newly replaced window behind him shattered. Danny ducked as glass shards pelted him from behind. _Is this what karma feels like? 'Cause I don't like it_. Slowly getting up, he turned around to see, lo and behold, Skulker.

Danny was confused. Vlad had an alliance with this guy, right? Why was targeting him? Maybe Vlad gave him a weekly weapons wage or something and he forgot to give it to him? He would stick to that hypothesis in his response.

"Uh, if I forgot to give you your weapons, I'll do it tomorrow, okay?" Danny said while getting up. _Dang it, I have to call the window guys again…_

Skulker laughed menacingly as he stood amongst the rubble. "I know your secret, whelp, don't try to fool me."

Danny sighed. Great. Just great. He knew. "And how would you know about this? I never told anyone."

Skulker smirked at Danny's cluelessness. "Vlad told me, and now the whole Ghost Zone knows about it."

So now he has to do mayoral duties WHILE fighting ghosts? He would kill Vlad when this was over. "Skulker, you are crazy. I have to attend one of Vlad's meetings in an HOUR, so if you'd be so kind as to call a temporary truce until I'm back in my own body, I'd greatly appreciate it."

However, Skulker wasn't going to budge. "The only time that we'll ever have a truce is during Christmas, and that's not until another 3 months!" He then accompanied that statement with a ghost ray aimed right at him.

Danny quickly shot a ghost ray of his own at Skulker, effectively blocking it before transforming into Plasmius. "At least do it outside so Vlad won't kill me, will you?"

Skulker seemed to listen as he slowly backed away from the broken window, but not before aiming a homing missile at him.

Danny turned intangible and flew around trees, effectively getting the missle to hit one. He then flew back up and shot multiple ghost rays at Skulker, albeit he was a bit clumsy because Vlad's frame was bigger than his own.

Skulker retaliated with a flamethrower aimed right at him, almost scalding him in the process. Danny growled and retaliated with several more ghost rays, irritated that he couldn't use anything else against him.

He didn't have the Fenton Thermos since he left it at home, so the only option would be to lure Skulker towards Vlad's Ghost Portal and throw him in.

Danny quickly put his plan into action by dashing off towards Vlad's basement, phasing through the mansion's walls.

Skulker, not wanting to lose track of his prey, pursuited Danny, and ended up in Vlad's lab.

Before he could register what Danny was doing, Danny had opened the Ghost Portal, and pushed him in with a hard shove. "By the way, tell everyone in the Ghost Zone to USE THE FRONT DOOR!" He yelled.

While getting sucked in, Skulker yelled, "I'll get you one day, whelp!", before being fully engulfed in the swirling green void. Relieved, he closed the Ghost Portal and reverted to Vlad Masters.

"Well, that was intense…" Danny remarked before looking at the clock in Vlad's lab. It read 9:00. Danny immediately panicked. _I need to be at City Hall BY 9:00! Curse you, Skulker!_ He quickly ran to Vlad's car and left. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late.

Meanwhile, Vlad was trying to suck up to Mr. Lancer. Sure, Danny having a better reputation would be an added bonus for him, but after Jazz's advice, he decided it would be best if he didn't get slapped with detention.

Also, no confrontations with Dash would be good so he wouldn't do something that he would regret; Vlad had less self-control than Danny did, and a relatively minor thing could set off his temper.

While sitting in English, he tried to look as if he was paying fervent attention to Mr. Lancer's lectures, and took notes. Mr. Lancer noticed this and seemed to not call on him as often, and when he did, his tone of voice sounded less disappointed and more upbeat.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker looked disapprovingly at Vlad, as Danny was already a huge target for Dash, and giving him nerd status would just make the metaphorical target bigger. Bitter memories of when Danny was overshadowed by Sidney Poindexter surfaced, and they both grimaced.

After class, Mr. Lancer called him over before he could head out to his next class.

"You know, Mr. Fenton, I am very proud of you for not interrupting my class this week with needless bathroom breaks, or any other kind of excuse. I don't know what prompted this, but don't change it." Mr. Lancer said.

 _Oh, that's why he's been so appreciative; Danny fights ghosts during school, and has to make up excuses for them,_ Vlad mused.

Practically beaming from the compliment, Vlad replied, "Of course, Mr. Lancer.", before heading off to his next class.

While walking down the hall, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Dash was staring daggers at him. However, Vlad didn't pay any attention to him, as he still didn't regard Dash as a threat.

Sam and Tucker came up to him then; they had sort of warmed up to the idea of Vlad being their "friend" for the week. Besides, he hadn't been a jerk to them, so they, in turn, weren't jerks to him.

They both had grimaces on their faces, which meant something was up. Tucker wasn't even staring at his PDA, which caught Vlad's attention.

"You know, you might want to consider taking my advice again about not going nerd mode." Sam said.

Vlad rolled his eyes. Right, Sam still thought Dash was a threat. Time to prove her wrong.

"Samantha, I really don't understand why you think Dash is a threat; if he tries to bully me, I will merely avoid him. Besides, isn't getting on Mr. Lancer's good side going to be better for Danny in the long run?" Vlad questioned.

Tucker shook his head. "Nope. Nothing will overcome Mr. Lancer's affinity for football players, so putting on a nerd facade isn't going to change his favoritism for Dash."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Honestly, you should just have a healthy balance of not annoying Mr. Lancer but not totally sucking up to him."

Vlad looked incredulously at them, but finally gave in. They probably knew more about Danny than he did anyway. "Hmph, fine. I guess that makes sense."

While Vlad was grumbling about having to act like a typical male teenager, Danny was struggling to keep a debonair aura. He rushed into City Hall 15 minutes late , looking exhausted and disheveled. He had forgotten to comb his hair so his ponytail looked frazzled as he stepped in.

People there were incredulous when they first saw him, and whispers could be heard.

"Is that really Mayor Masters?

"What happened to him today?"

"He's never been late before!"

The wonderstruck comments kept on coming as Danny quickly rushed to his office in City Hall, not even bothering to address the comments before a rumor started about how Vlad was losing his edge.

His secretary immediately confronted him when he arrived. "Mayor Masters! You've never been late before! Are you alright?"

Danny nodded as he sat down. There was visible sweat on his brow from running. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He really wanted this concern over his well-being to end so everyone could pretend nothing happened.

His secretary reluctantly let it go, obviously befuddled by "Vlad's" weird behavior lately. "If you say so. Anyway, here's the stuff you missed while you were gone." She dropped what seemed like 50 pieces of paper on his desk.

Danny's eye twitched like Vlad's would've, and he sighed, taking the paperwork. _Dang, he must've really hated me to take this job with all of the WORK…_ He started working on it while preparing for the meeting today at 11. He would then have to get a quick lunch, and be stuck in City Hall for another couple of hours before he could go home for dinner. Danny resisted the urge to bang his head on Vlad's desk just thinking about it.

While Danny was suffering, Vlad was eating lunch with Sam and Tucker. He was having it relatively easy, and didn't think that his position right now was horrible. _It'd be more likely that Danny apologizes for getting me into this mess after he suffers from the workload in City Hall_ , he thought.

He then was snapped out of his thoughts when Tucker waved a hand in front of his face. "Vlad, you need to talk to us if you want to seem like Danny. People are already looking at you weirdly."

It was true, as some of the neighboring tables were looking at him with a confused look because he was so quiet. Danny's table was usually quite lively, and if high school students are caring about their peers, it must be really obvious.

Vlad quickly realized that he was sticking out and immediately tried to talk about something. He never really had to work on social skills since he didn't really have any friends. Either he was ordering someone around or threatening them, but he hadn't made any kind of social conversation ever since the "family reunion."

As a result, he came off as kinda awkward when he spoke. "So...how's your lunch?" He asked abruptly. Luckily for him, though, Danny was kind of awkward as well, so people stopped paying attention to him as if nothing happened.

Sam visibly cringed, but decided not to say anything since their situation was favorable. "Uh, it's good. It's salad."

Tucker melodramatically gagged when Sam said that. "Ew, meat forever!"

Sam shot Tucker a death glare. "Tucker, we are NOT having this debate again."

Tucker rolled his eyes and went back to fiddling with his PDA.

Vlad, ignoring the skirmish, chipped in. "Oh, that's because you're ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, right?"

Sam nodded. "Right. I don't eat anything with a face."

Vlad and Sam bantered about vegetarians some more while Tucker tuned them out.

"And that's why I advocated for robot frogs instead of real frogs for dissections." Sam explained, after talking about how she succeeded in converting the school to mechanical frogs.

"Interesting, I never thought about it that way. And they're just as effective in teaching biology?" Vlad inquired.

Sam nodded. "Yup! Besides, in this day and age, we don't need physical frogs anymore for dissections since we have the technology."

"It hurts me to see technology abused that way." Tucker said bluntly before turning back to his PDA.

After giving Tucker another glare, Sam returned to speaking. "Anyway, that's how I convinced the school that mechanical frogs are better and more humane to use than real frogs."

"Hm, we didn't really worry about things like that back in the 80s; it was a more carefree time." Vlad reminisced.

By that point, the bell had rung and they headed off to their next class. Vlad felt like he was coping well: school was A LOT easier than being mayor, he had someone to talk to, and besides bullies, he had nothing that was threatening him.

On the other hand, Danny felt like he was in hell. With piles of work to do, meetings to attend, phone calls to make, and ghosts to watch out for (he was paranoid ever since Skulker ruined his morning), Danny felt the stress he had while trying to balance being a normal kid and being a hero times 10.

His secretary saw that he was sweating profusely while trying to get work done and that he was tired, with dark circles around his eyes that stood out. Seeing that it was 4:30, she figured he could use a break; he wasn't himself this morning anyway.

"Mayor Masters, why don't you leave early? You seem overworked." His secretary suggested.

"Danny was shook out of his stupor by the suggestion. "I can do that?"

"Not really, but you seem like you need a break. I can handle the rest of your work. It's not that much anyway."

Saying a fervent thank you, Danny collected Vlad's stuff and quickly left, heading towards Vlad's car.

15 minutes later, and he was finally home. He laid on Vlad bed and sighed. _Every day gets busier than the last. By the end of the week, I may be fully dead as supposed to half-dead._ Danny laid there for a few more minutes as he tried to regain some sense of relaxation. He saw Maddie as the cat stared at him, seemingly knowing that he was in trouble.

Vlad, on the other hand, was chill as he lounged in Danny's room. Homework was already done, his desk was organized, and tests were already studied for. He didn't remember when he had the free time to relax, but boy, did he like it. Soon, dinner was called, and Vlad went down the stairs, content.

Danny, at the same time, woke up from a power nap and remembered that he had to call the window guys to fix the window SKULKER broke. This time, it was harder to make an excuse and he said that a ghost attacked his window. Anyway, this was Amity Park; it was a plausible excuse.

After that was done, he changed into silk pajamas and promptly went to sleep after feeding Maddie. He didn't have to worry about dinner since he ate it at City Hall; he didn't know when he would get out of there.

Vlad was awake for another hour, as he wasn't as tired. After having dinner, he went back up to Danny's room. He was curious as to whether he could dig up anything new about Danny from his ghost files, and turned on his computer.

Lo and behold, there was a file dedicated to Danny Phantom. _How egoistical_ , he thought as he looked through it. It was quite long, however, and he wouldn't be able to read it in one sitting. He could tell that it probably had Danny's whole history as Phantom in there, though, because of its length. Resolving to read it tomorrow, he slipped into Danny's PJ's and went to sleep.

Although it wasn't clear to Vlad, he would soon realize that school life has problems that he hadn't encountered yet.

* * *

 **I had severe writer's block while writing this so it's a miracle I got it done. I can't really say a definitive deadline for the next chapter, but it'll for sure be done before Thursday. Thank you all for your support! Please leave reviews so I know whether you liked this chapter or not, and if not, please let me know how I can make it better.**


	9. Fourth Day

If possible, today felt worse than it did yesterday for Danny. Danny stared at the "ceiling" of Vlad's canopy bed. It was 8:00. He had to be at City Hall at 9:00. He should probably get up. However, his body (or Vlad's body, per se) disagreed, and he still laid in bed.

However, he managed to get up by the sheer fact that he was already more than halfway through the week. By the end of it, he would be able to return to being a normal teenager, not a debonair billionaire. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he got ready for the day.

On the contrary, Vlad was metaphorically floating on cloud nine. He was energetic as he woke up, being able to have a good night's rest from being relatively stressless. Sure, he had two tests today in English and Chemistry, but he had already studied for them during Danny's study hall, and it was relatively light work compared to his job as mayor.

Unlike Danny, he was carefree as he left Fenton Works with Jazz. Although he hadn't studied that much for the tests he had today, he trusted that he would do well since he had already studied them in Wisconsin.

"So, have you studied for the tests Danny has today?" Jazz inquired.

Vlad seemed irked by the question, huffing as he walked along. "Of course, Jasmine, I've studied for them. Besides, I'm familiar with Chemistry; I have a lab."

"And what about English?" Jazz pressed.

"I have an expansive library. _Julius Caesar_ is a classic; of course I've read it." Vlad reassured. "Jasmine, I understand that you care deeply about your brother, but I've got this."

Jazz still wasn't sure about Vlad's sincerity when he said that, but pressed no more.

They then parted ways to their separate classes once they reached Casper High. Vlad's first class was English, so he got to start off the day with a test. Normally, Danny would groan at this, but Vlad was grateful, as he could get the test out of the way quickly while the information was fresh in his mind.

As he stepped inside the classroom, he saw many of Danny's classmates groaning and sighing, grumbling about something along the lines of "It's too early to do a test…". _Hmph. Let's see how you fare being Mayor of Amity Park._ Vlad sneered mentally.

Mr. Lancer would usually give Danny a disdainful look as he walked in, but because of his marvelous behavior this week (especially not having to go to the "bathroom"), Mr. Lancer gave Vlad a smile as he walked in. Automatically, Dash, situated at the back of the room, scowled. _Fen-turd is trying to take Mr. Lancer's favor away from me! He'll pay for that…_

The bell rang as Mr. Lancer passed out the tests and scantrons. "Remember, you have 50 minutes to complete the 25 multiple-choice questions. That leaves you with 2 minutes per question. Plenty if you ask me." Mr. Lancer stated before he sat back down at his desk.

Immediately, Vlad began working while the other students started to sweat bullets at the first question.

Who stabbed Julius Caesar first?

Casca.

Who eluded Julius Caesar of his wife's (Calpurnia's) warnings?

Decius.

What is hubris?

Excessive pride which leads to the downfall of a character.

Vlad knew he had this in the bag; he had aced the World History test with a 95 (he forgot who had invented the printing press).

Meanwhile, Dash was stumbling on the first question. Football practice took longer than usual, so he barely had any time to study. _Damn it, I blame this on Fen-toenail!_ (even though it was practically his own fault).

Unaware of Dash's malice towards him, Vlad continued breezing through the test. Plot questions? Easy. Literary terms? Know them by heart. Quotation identification? Possibly hard, but he had read _Julius Caesar_ at least 10 times.

After about 30 minutes, Vlad was done while other students were only about halfway done. He double-checked his work just to be sure. After that, he got up and handed Mr. Lancer his test.

Mr. Lancer was pretty suspicious when "Danny" walked up with his test, because he was 15 minutes early. He remembered when Danny somehow got the answers to the C. A. T., and although he owned up, it shattered his trust in Danny not to cheat. It had only been about 3 months ago anyway.

"Done already, Mr. Fenton?"

Sam and Tucker looked up, nervous as to what Vlad was doing.

"Uh, yeah...should I wait until everyone else is done?" Vlad awkwardly asked.

Sam and Tucker sighed of relief, returning to doing their tests. Vlad was just a huge nerd; no signs of evil intent here.

Mr. Lancer seemed to get the idea as well. "No, that won't be necessary. Set it down there." He gestured to a blank spot on his desk before going back to reading a magazine.

After setting it down, Vlad returned to Danny's desk. He still had 15 minutes left of the period, so he sat there while watching other students freak out.

Meanwhile, Danny was still trying to rub sleep out of his eyes as he sat in City Hall, listening to a bunch of middle-aged people argue. He had the final say as to whether this law would be passed, so he just let them argue it out until they asked him for his opinion. Besides, he didn't really think he would have anything useful to contribute to the debate.

"The new McMasters should ban children as well!"

"But it only bans teenagers!"

"Since this is Mayor Masters' idea, let's ask him!"

The mention of Vlad quickly jolted Danny out of his stupor as he tried to think of something to say.

"Well, only banning teenagers, in my opinion, is enough. Children aren't usually nuisances.' Danny replied.

"But they disrupt the atmosphere if they have an outburst!" One Council member cried.

Danny mentally facepalmed. "The McMasters is still a fast-food restaurant; I don't think children's temper tantrums will be of much concern."

"Oh, okay. But what about food? Should it be the same?'

"No, then adults can't distinguish between it and the old Nasty Burger!"

This continued for a while as Danny sat slumped in his chair, trying to tune out the shrill voices arguing about ridiculous things. _Man, if Vlad has to deal with this every day, I might actually pity him._ Danny thought.

Finally, they were finished around 11:00, and people started to file out of the room. Danny was one of the last few to leave since the Mayor's chair at the giant desk was far from the door.

Danny welcomed the vast expanse of main City Hall as he headed to his office, where he would stay until 5:00. He sighed as he arrived at Vlad's desk and unwrapped a sub sandwich which he had brought from home as lunch. Today was going to be LONG.

Meanwhile, Vlad was sitting in Chemistry now. Lunch was right after this period; he just had to get this test done. After the tests were handed out, Vlad immediately started working. Unfortunately, this test was slightly harder than the English test.

Not that he didn't know what he was doing, but Chemistry was a bit harder because it required some math. He disliked math, although it was necessary. However, some questions were seemingly obvious.

H3PO4?

Phosphoric acid.

Atomic number 13?

Aluminum (or Aluminium, if you were British).

Which group were halogens in?

The 17th group.

However, not all was well. Although he could balance equations, it was tedious and time-consuming because he couldn't use a calculator.

CH4 + Cl2 - CCl4 + HCl

Vlad's eye twitched as he saw the problem. A computer usually did this for him in his lab, but he had to do this by himself.

Okay, the carbons are equal, chlorines are 2 and 5, hydrogens are 4 and 1. Multiply HCl on the right by 4, then hydrogens are 4 and 4, but chlorines are 2 and 8 now. Multiply Cl2 by 4, then chlorines are 8 and 8. Therefore, coefficients would be 1, 4, 1, 4.

CH4 + 4Cl2 - CCl4 + 4HCl

He had to remember to overhaul the education system when he got back into office; technology did all of this mundane work for people.

C3H8 + O2 - H2O + CO2

...He was going to lose his mind if he got something more complicated than this.

5 minutes later, and he managed to solve it by using his fingers. Unsurprisingly, others around him were doing the same thing, so if anyone judged him, he had an excuse.

C3H8 + 5O2 - 4H2O + 3CO2

After 3 more of these frustrating problems, he was done. However, others had actually finished before him, and he only had 5 minutes to spare. _I didn't know my math was so weak; when high schoolers can do better than you as a 40 year old, something's wrong._ Vlad thought as he handed in his test.

However, he felt confident in it as the bell rang 5 minutes earlier and he was off to lunch. Sam and Tucker were waiting for him at their lunch table.

"So, I assume English was easy for you?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I have a vast library and I've read _Julius Caesar_ multiple times. I practically know it from memory. Besides, it's a classic." Vlad replied.

"Yeah, but Mr. Lancer seemed suspicious of you when you turned it in THAT early. Besides, Dash was giving you a death glare." Tucker pointed out.

"Right, because of Daniel's evil self, was it? And Dash, in my opinion, is not a threat. As I've told you, I've dealt with bullies before." Vlad reassured.

"Since when did Danny tell you about that?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"If you really need to know, Samantha, it was since we switched bodies. Clockwork mentioned Daniel's evil self when we visited his lair." It was a white lie; Vlad had actually snooped into Danny's ghost files.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at the answer, but said nothing more about it. "Anyway, you seemed a bit more realistic in your timing during Chemistry."

"Yes, because of those wretched balancing equations problems." Vlad complained.

"What's wrong with them?" Tucker asked. "They're simple multiplication."

Vlad's eye twitched as the math that he took the longest to do was deemed as "simple." "I haven't used arithmetic in years, Tucker; why should I have to when we have calculators and technology in general? Not being allowed to use calculators on the Chemistry test seemed illogical to me. It's tedious to do mathematics by hand."

"I guess that makes sense, but adults are expected to do mental math very quickly." Sam pointed out.

"I know that, Samantha, but sometimes when you're busy as mayor, you don't have time to go and practice things you haven't used in 20 YEARS." Vlad explained.

"Talking about the mayor, how do you think Danny's doing?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since the public speech on Monday." Sam added.

"To be honest, I don't know. I haven't seen him since the speech as well. Since Amity Park hasn't turned into an anarchy, however, I assume that Daniel is doing decently." Vlad stated.

By that time the lunch bell rang, and they went off to their afternoon classes.

Danny's lunch period, on the other hand, was nonexistent. He ate the sub sandwich as he looked over paperwork and made phone calls to various people. He had to sign at least 100 documents today, ranging from charters for companies trying to start business here, contracts with Elmerton for new infrastructure, and patents for the new McMasters.

Forging Vlad's signature wasn't the issue, but the fact that his right hand was aching from having to write so much was. It was almost like writing notes for Mr. Lancer's class all over again. You would have to write at a fast pace to keep up with the work, with no breaks to let your hand rest.

However, Danny was faring marginally better than he was yesterday. He looked less disheveled than he did yesterday, and people dismissed that day as a bad day for Vlad. He looked slightly less tired and he didn't look like he was about to have a mental breakdown, more like he was under a lot of stress, but he could handle it.

He looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was only 1:00. Sigh. Four more hours to go.

Vlad, however, was irked during Danny's World History class. He could feel Dash's eyes boring into him, now that Tucker mentioned it, and when he glanced over at Dash, it was clearly visible. Nevertheless, Vlad diligently took notes while the teacher lectured about the Mongol Empire, not paying any attention to Dash's glare.

However, he found his pencil wavering slightly as he got pelted with a spit-covered ball of paper. Defusing a fire which told him to murder the jock, he ignored it as he continued writing and looking up at the teacher.

Dash, however, didn't think that one spitball was enough, and sent another one toward "Danny's" head.

Vlad felt his heat get pelted by another spitball and whipped his head around to glare tight back at Dash, before returning to taking notes. Man, if he had his full ghost powers right now, he could overshadow Dash and embarrass him to the point of submission.

The rest of the period went spitball-less, but Vlad still felt Dash's glare on him.

Once the bell rang, Dash wasted no time confronting "Danny."

"Yo, Fen-toad!" Dash yelled.

 _How many of these does this guy have?_ Vlad wondered. He turned his head around to glare at Dash. "What do you want, Dash?"

"Stop sucking up to Mr. Lancer! We all know you're just trying to get on his good side!"

"The fact that I'm actually TRYING in English is none of your business, Dash." Vlad stated. "In fact, you're probably just hoping that he'll give you a grade bump that you desperately need."

Dash was angered by this and hurled "Danny", headfirst, into a locker, slamming it shut and storming off.

Vlad really had to resist the urge to go Phantom and beat this guy into the Ghost Zone. He had a temper, and it wasn't hard to set off. However, he forced himself to not do anything he would regret and slowly opened the locker, groaning.

Sam and Tucker rushed over after seeing Vlad get shoved into the locker.

"I told you Dash would do that at some point." Sam sighed.

"Yes, Samantha, but it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Vlad remarked as he got up, walking to their next class: Algebra II.

Algebra II passed without much happening, and before Vlad knew it, the last bell rang and it was dismissal. He met up with Jazz after school and they walked home together.

Danny was still at City Hall at the same time, feeling overworked and tired. He had finished an amount of work which probably was equivalent to the amount of work he would have doe for a whole semester. He stared at the clock as it read 4:59. He could almost hear it taunting him as he sat at Vlad's desk.

Finally, the second hand reached the top of the clock and it was 5:00. He quickly gathered his stuff and left City Hall for freedom: Vlad's mansion.

Once he got there, he saw there was a package at Vlad's front door. Once he got out of Vlad's car, he went to the main foyer and brought the package inside, opening it...only to have the Box Ghost right in his face yelling "BEWARE!" like a broken record.

Danny facepalmed as he saw the Box Ghost come out of the package. He really should've seen that coming.

"Look, Box Ghost, I don't have TIME for you right now. I just came back from mayoral duties and-" He was cut off by the Box Ghost yelling in his ear. Ouch.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Danny was about to hurl the Box Ghost into the Ghost Portal until he had a great idea.

A smirk coming onto his face, Danny suggested something. "Actually, why don't you go bother Vlad? He probably has more time than I do."

It took the Box Ghost less than 5 seconds to zoom off to the Fentons. He had no personal vendetta against Danny; he was willing to fight anyone who was affiliated with him or him himself.

Satisfied with getting ghosts off of his plate, Danny promptly took a nap.

Meanwhile, Vlad was in Danny's room doing Danny's homework until a cold mist came out of his mouth. _A ghost? But I thought I solved that-_ Vlad's answer came when a resounding crash sounded as the Box Ghost crashed through Danny's window yelling "BEWARE!".

Vlad's eye twitched as he registered what was happening. "...Why the HELL are you here?"

"DANNY PHANTOM REJECTED MY PRESENCE! HE WAS BUSY WITH WORK! SO i CAME HERE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEW-"

"I know." Vlad interrupted, exasperated at the fact that ghosts came to him because Danny was too busy,

Not even bothering to say anything else, Vlad got the Fenton Thermos off of Danny's desk and sucked the Box Ghost in.

Jazz barged in soon after. She had heard the crash and rushed over. "Vlad, are you alright?" She eyed the broken window and the smoking Fenton Thermos.

"Yes, Jasmine, a ghost just decided to barge into Danny's room and make a nuisance of himself." Vlad reassured.

"Oh. I can make up an excuse and tell Dad to fix it." Jazz said, going back to her room."

Vlad replied with his thanks and resumed working, lowering the blinds as a makeshift window until it was fixed.

4 hours later, and Vlad was lying in bed with a repaired window, sleeping. He was sure that this little incident with the Box Ghost would be a one-time thing and it wouldn't be something he would have to deal with for the rest of the week. Little did he realize, however, that this little problem would turn out to be bigger than he had ever imagined.

* * *

 **Wow, this story has reached 1,000 views! Thank you all for the support! Chapter 10 will be ready by this weekend. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	10. Fifth Day

Friday. Today was Friday. Usually, Danny would be thrilled, and would eagerly anticipate the weekend. However, today was much, MUCH different. He slid out of bed as he looked at the clock. 8:00. The extra two hours of sleep did nothing to compensate for the exhaustion left over from yesterday.

He stood up and stretched as he looked at the agenda and took a quick peek at the mirror. Yep. He was still Vlad Masters, unfortunately. _Only two more days to go, though_ , he thought.

Today was the last day he would have to go to City Hall, so that was a plus. But it wasn't like the mayor didn't work on the weekend. Instead, he had to work from home, which probably wasn't good considering Danny would be LESS motivated to work.

Meanwhile, Vlad was still complacent about his job as Danny. The little "skirmish" he had with the Box Ghost was negligible compared to the rest of the week. Besides, after today, he wouldn't have to go to Casper High, which meant no more Dash and no more work.

Unbeknownst to him, however, the news of Danny being too busy to fight ghosts was spreading quickly around the Ghost Zone. Ever since the Box Ghost was sent back, he quickly spread the word (the only time the other ghosts listened to him), and soon everyone knew that Danny would not be fighting them anytime soon if they wanted to pick a bone with him.

They debated over what to do then; their main enemy to their reign in Amity Park was out of commission. The only other halfa was Vlad, but ghosts rarely ever made an enemy out of him.

"Since Vlad is supposed to take over Danny's job as hero of Amity Park, can't we just attack him?" The Box Ghost questioned, one of the less intelligent ghosts.

Skulker felt like facepalming after hearing that. "I have a weapons deal with him; I'm not going to jeopardize that." He stated, obviously irked.

Most of the ghosts agreed with him, at least those who had ties with Vlad, or those who only cared about defeating Danny.

However, others didn't care, and loved causing mischief.

"If Vlad is an adult, it'll be even more fun to prank him!" Youngblood exclaimed.

"But he won't be able to see you, baby pop." Ember pointed out.

"Oh, right. Nevermind." With that, Youngblood abandoned his plans in a matter of seconds and lost interest, joining the ghosts vouching to attack Danny first thing once he's back in his own body.

However, Walker was staunchly for attacking Vlad.

"Switching bodies with a criminal, that's against the rules." He stated.

"Since when?" Skulker questioned.

"Article 34, Section 174A of my rule book for the Ghost Zone." Walker blankly recited. "Switching of bodies is not allowed with any criminal, regardless of the circumstances."

Skulker stared at him incredulously but decided it would be better if he just pretended to agree with him and nod; he didn't need to be back in his prison again.

That left Walker, the Box Ghost, and most of the unnamed minor ghosts of the Ghost Zone who would attack Vlad.

Although the Box Ghost and the others would be nuisances, Vlad's day would go from being great to being hellish in a matter of seconds.

However, Vlad was incapable of knowing this as he got ready for the day, thinking that he worst thing that would happen today was that he would have to sit for an Algebra II test today.

Unlike English or History, Mathematics was one of his least favorite subjects. It made sense to him that because technology was available, humanity should embrace using it instead of learning how to do math by hand. It was also the reason why the accident happened to him; improper calculations changed his life forever, and caused him to lose the love of his life.

Unwilling to reflect on his past any longer, Vlad said goodbye to Danny's parents as he walked out of Fenton Works with Jazz, heading towards Casper High.

"So, what does Daniel usually do on the weekends when he has no school, Jasmine?" Vlad questioned.

Jazz thought about it for a while before speaking. "Eh, he usually stays holed up in his room playing Doomed or hangs out with Sam or Tucker. Oh, and he also fights ghosts on those days too. Talking about that, which ghost barged into Danny's room yesterday?"

"Oh, that was the Box Ghost. Irritating, but not a threat." Vlad said.

Jazz felt reassured by this, until she realized something. "Wait, why did the Box Ghost come to you? Doesn't everyone in the Ghost Zone know you're not Danny?"

"Well, yes, the Box Ghost just wanted to pick a fight with me because Danny was too busy with mayoral work. Figures." Vlad replied.

Jazz, however, still felt uneasy. "Judging off of what you said earlier about news in the Ghost Zone, wouldn't he have told everyone about how he had to go to YOU since Danny was busy?"

"If you think that all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone are going to come after me, you're sadly mistaken, Jasmine." Vlad reassured. "I have good relations with most of the ghosts who would be threatening to me, such as Skulker or the Fright Knight."

"If the Box Ghost or another minor ghost comes after you, though, you're going to have to deal with them during school." Jazz pointed out.

"I think I've gotten onto Mr. Lancer's good side enough that he would excuse me for a 'bathroom break' just once so I could deal with the ghost." Vlad dismissed, obviously thinking that he had this in the bag.

Jazz thought that there was still a danger in ghosts coming after him, but decided that she was worrying over the situation too much.

After they had split ways at school, Vlad had breezed through Danny's morning classes. Of course, Algebra II was in the afternoon, but he had studied and was sure that it would be fine.

Meanwhile, Danny was doing mundane tasks in City Hall while sweating in the black suit he was forced to wear every day. The temperature was probably around 78 degrees Fahrenheit, since it was a hot day, and it was NOT helping with the heat situation. _Why does Vlad wear this suit no matter what temperature it is!?_

He turned on the ceiling fan as he sweltered, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. The air conditioning was set higher to save on energy costs, but this was ridiculous. It was almost as of the air conditioning wasn't even on. He loathed how Vlad was probably suffering less than he did.

He ate a PB&J sandwich as he sat among the paperwork, planning to get this done before he would have to go to another Council meeting where it would be (hopefully) cooler.

Walker, at the same time, was scheming to arrest Vlad in the human world and to drag him back into the Ghost Zone, where he would keep him incarcerated. He wouldn't release him regardless of whether Danny returned to his body or not, since Danny was also a criminal according to his rules.

He set off via Vlad's ghost portal to Casper High, where he would capture Vlad.

Vlad, however, was unaware of the danger he was in as he now sat at lunch with Danny's friends, Sam and Tucker.

"So, did you study for the Algebra test today, Tucker?" Sam questioned.

Tucker nodded. "Yeah, I studied, albeit not very much. I'm actually pretty good in math, so I didn't think that I needed to study very much."

Sam shrugged. "Your funeral. I heard from kids from earlier classes say that it was hard."

"I'm sure that since I've already learned it it'll be a breeze for me, though I still studied as a refresher." Vlad stated.

"I thought you usually relied on calculators." Tucker said.

Vlad was about to reply when a cold blue wisp came out of his mouth. Great. Just great. During lunch, too.

Sam and Tucker saw this and shrugged.

"Well, you gotta do Danny's job now." Sam stated.

"Yes, I know that Samantha; I have to do it unwillingly, too." Vlad grumbled as he quickly ran off to find a place where he could transform.

Entering the boys' bathroom, Vlad quickly transformed into Phantom before flying off to find the ghost he he to fight and capture.

It didn't take him very long as he landed outside the school, near the dumpsters in an alley before he found Walker staring at him with a stern glare.

Vlad was befuddled. He never broke any law that he knew of in the Ghost Zone. Why was Walker coming after him?

His answer came soon enough when Walker began talking.

"Switching bodies with a convicted criminal, that's against the rules." Walker said, staring Vlad down.

Vlad was mortified. _That's a rule!?_ "I have no idea what you are talking about, Walker. Besides, Daniel was the one who initiated it, not me!"

"Regardless of who's fault it is, you still did it, and ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it." Walker replied.

Vlad was NOT going to spend a thousand years in Walker's Prison. No way.

"Ah. Well, uh, you see...gotta fly!" With that, he tried to hightail it out of there before Walker could get him.

However, Walker was fast and sent one of his goons after him, which distracted Vlad enough to end up slamming into a sign.

Walker then bombarded him with ghost rays as he tried to get up. He retaliated with ghost rays of his own, but that was all that he could do on the offensive. _Curse you, limited ghost powers!_ He managed to take off again, with Walker in pursuit.

People on the ground saw "Danny Phantom" fumbling during his fight, and rumors were spreading that Danny Phantom was losing his skill.

Vlad managed to reach Fenton Works, where he lured Walker into the laboratory in the basement. When he wasn't looking, Vlad quickly opened the Ghost Portal and shoved Walker towards it, with the plan of closing the portal before Walker could escape.

However, Walker recovered quickly enough to retaliate by slamming him with another ghost ray, disorientating him.

Determined to end this fight quickly, Vlad shoved him once more. This time, Walker fell into the portal and Vlad closed the portal before he could escape.

Exhausted, Vlad rushed back to Casper High, just in time for the bell signaling the end of lunch. He changed back into Danny and rushed to Algebra II, hoping he wasn't late.

Luckily, he was okay, and he sat down at his desk while Sam and Tucker looked at him knowingly.

"So, how was it?" Sam asked.

"It was Walker." Vlad replied, panting from running.

"Walker? What would he have against you?"

"I apparently broke a law which prohibited switching bodies with a convicted criminal." Vlad explained.

Before Sam could respond, the bell rang and the tests were passed out.

Vlad looked at the test nervously before exhaling, starting on the first question. He could do this.

He had to graph quadratic functions and factor. Okay, this might not be that hard,

y = 2(x-2)^2

Okay, it's narrower than the parent function of x^2, and shifted to the right by 2. Got it.

The rest were about the same difficulty until he got to the last question.

Find the roots of x^3 - 64.

…Oh, butter nuts.

He knew how to do this. Emphasis on knew. _Okay, you have 15 minutes left to do this. It's the last problem. You got this._ 64 is a perfect cube; 4^3 was 64. By that logic, he was pretty sure that one of the terms was x - 4. Therefore the other had to start with x^2. However, he had to guess the other variables and numbers which came with the other term.

After 10 minutes of struggling, he had gotten to (x - 4)(x^2 + 4x…). Okay, the other term would logically have to be 16 then, since -4 had to be multiplied by 16 to equal -64. Thus, the answer was (x - 4)(x^2 + 4x + 16). He had made it with 5 minutes to spare.

He turned in his test and went back to his desk, pretending that he hadn't just had a mini panic attack trying to solve a high school math problem when he was 40 years old.

The bell rang by that point and Vlad left for his last class of the day before freedom. The free time in between classes left him time to think about what happened during lunch. Walker came after him. Although he sent him back to the Ghost Zone, Walker would for sure be back, and Vlad's freedom would be in danger again.

Danny's day, on the other hand, was much less exciting as he still sat at Vlad desk in City Hall, having done nothing else than working. The meeting had finished already and he was stuck at City Hall for 2 more hours.

He banged his head on his desk as he sat there, with stacks of paper around him. He toyed with Vlad's desk name plate as an attempt to procrastinate. He kinda wanted a ghost to pick a fight with him just so he could do something else and have an excuse for it.

Judging by his encounter with the Box Ghost, however, he figured that no ghosts would be showing up to his door anytime soon. He sighed as he got back to working, his right hand sore from writing so much.

In contrast with Danny's day, Vlad's was much more exciting. He was relieved once school was over and he was the first out the door. After walking home with Jazz (who questioned incessantly about Walker), Vlad finally arrived at Fenton Works and went to his room with great relief.

However, all was not well. Vlad was still worried about Walker coming back again to arrest him, and questioned whether tomorrow would be ghost-free. His outlook on the day was drastically different than it was this morning, and somehow he didn't feel that being Danny was that easy anymore.

Danny, on the contrary, felt that today was like any other day. It was boring and mundane, filled with work, work, and more work. On the bright side, he got to stay home today, although he had to work from home. He yearned to go back to his own body to live a life that didn't seem so, well, mundane. He was sure that Vlad was better off than he was right now.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Vlad was discontent with his situation as opposed to how he felt this morning, and he felt the same way Danny did. Friday ended with both feeling tired and discontent, realizing that each other's lives were not as easy as they thought they were.

Meanwhile, Clockwork smiled as he watched the two from his lair, knowing that this situation was having a profound effect on both Vlad and Danny. He said one thing before he turned away to other matters: "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

 **So sorry this chapter took so long! School is unforgiving when it comes to work, and, like Danny, I've been inundated with it. I'm hoping to be able to get the next chapter out by Wednesday, but if it's out later than that I apologize in advance. I'll let you guys know if the next chapter gets delayed in my profile, so if it's not out by Wednesday please check my profile! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	11. Sixth Day

Saturday. Usually everyone's favorite day of the week, but for Danny, it seemed mundane. The only difference from the other days was that he didn't have to go to City Hall; relatively small benefit compared to the work he had from home, which consisted of emails, phone calls, and video meetings.

He dragged himself out of Vlad's voluptuous bed as he got ready for the day, changing into Vlad's normal suit and getting ready for the barrage of emails he would see once he opened Vlad's laptop.

Vlad, at the same time, was worrisome, a stark contrast to his demeanor earlier in the week. His encounter with Walker was enough for him to start questioning his safety, as he didn't know whether Walker would strike again today.

This was especially prominent when he got up around 9:30 (thank God for weekends) and thought he heard something. He checked out of Danny's window. Nothing. _Great, I'm becoming a so-called "fruit loop", as Daniel would call it._

Vlad went downstairs for breakfast after he got ready. Jazz was already up and was almost done with her breakfast, while his ex-college friend and the love of his life were still eating.

"Hello, D-Man!" Jack yelled.

"Good morning, sweetie." Maddie greeted.

Jazz didn't say anything but gave him a wave as he sat down.

"Morning." Vlad replied as he sat down, still looking at a random window to check for Walker. If he attacked, he wouldn't just put his secret in jeopardy, but his safety.

Maddie, however, noticed this pretty quickly. "Is there something bothering you, Danny?" She questioned.

He was snapped out of his paranoid trance as Maddie spoke to him. "Oh? It's nothing. The ghost attack yesterday is still bothering me, is all.

Jazz immediately gave Vlad a glare as she knew what was going to happen. Jack and Maddie had freaked out yesterday when they found out about the Walker incident, and had questioned them incessantly about it.

"Did you encounter the ghost?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Did you see Danny Phantom?"

Vlad was stunned by the amount of questions and was unable to respond.

Seeing this, Jazz quickly took over.

"Mom, Dad, Danny's fine. He didn't get hurt by the ghost or anything like that. He just saw him fighting with Danny Phantom." Jazz reassured.

"Well, as long as both of them didn't hurt you." Maddie replied.

The rest of breakfast went ghost-free as Vlad went back up to Danny's room, still worrying about Walker.

Meanwhile, Danny was already dealing with 50 emails from the Council, other cities' mayors, and private companies asking for renewals for their charters and other documents. The Council made up the majority of his emails, however, and he wasn't sure how so many stupid questions could be made in so little time.

Should boxy cars be banned?

Should a second bridge be built between Amity Park and Elmerton?

Should Amity Park come up with a new slogan?

Danny laid his head on Vlad's desk as he sighed, not wanting to do mayoral duties wanted his work-free weekend back. He wanted his friends back. He wanted his family back.

Maddie sauntered into the room, looking at Danny with a solemn stare. It was almost like the cat had sympathy for him; it knew that he wasn't Vlad Masters, and that he was not used to the workload.

Unfortunately, he still had today and tomorrow to go. Right. Knowing that he couldn't procrastinate any longer (he would cause more work for himself later) he started answering the Council emails, along with the others. And he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Maddie, seeing that she wasn't going to get any petting today, scowled and wandered off elsewhere in the giant mansion.

Vlad, on the other hand, had no work today. Well, at least none that was imperative. He could study, but why do that when the tests next week were Danny's problem? He had exhausted snooping on Danny's computer after he finished reading all of the files he had.

While Vlad was upstairs, Jack Fenton went down to the Fenton Ghost Portal with Maddie and Jazz, showing them something that he had invented.

"Shouldn't we bring Danny down here as well, honey?" Maddie asked.

"Nah, good ol' D-Man isn't interested in that kind of stuff. Everytime I bring him down here he glances at the anti-ghost devices nervously." Jack replied.

 _If only you knew…_ Jazz thought.

"Oh. Anyway, what were you going to show us?" Maddie asked.

"The new system of opening the portal! I built in a fingerprint scanner so we can open the Portal with a simple tap!" Jack exclaimed. "Let me show you!" He moved his hand towards the scanner.

"Wait, no!" Jazz exclaimed, but it was too late.

She saw a white wisp come out as Jack opened the portal, and knew a ghost had escaped. She sighed as she facepalmed, jabbing a finger towards the Ghost Portal, hoping that her parents would notice.

However, she didn't have to do that, as Maddie saw the same thing, and immediately gave her husband a glare.

Jack nervously laughed and sweated as he looked at the Ghost Portal. "Oops."

At the same time, as Vlad was sitting in Danny's room, Danny's Ghost Sense went off, and a cold, blue mist came out of Vlad's mouth. _Aw, great. I have to deal with Walker. Well, maybe it's not Walker. Hopefully._

He transformed into Phantom and flew out of Danny's room as he searched for Walker so he could send him back to the Ghost Zone again, and quickly; he didn't need to be in Walker's Prison for a thousand years.

He didn't have to look far as Walker shot him from behind with a ghost ray, sending him flying into a billboard on top of a neighboring building.

Groaning from the pain, Vlad slowly got up as he tried to retaliate but was hit by another ghost ray.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Your time is up, Plasmius." Walker said as he walked towards Vlad, who was still on the floor.

"Now, now, Walker. It doesn't have to come to this; maybe we can work out a deal?" Vlad suggested.

Walker shook his head as he took out handcuffs. "Bribery. Another offense. Article 16, Section 37B. Additional 500 years to your 1,000 year sentence."

Vlad's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he heard that. Oh, butter nuts. 1,500 years? He didn't think so. "Yeah, uh...gotta fly!" He said as he took off, meandering around buildings as Walker chased him.

Vlad shot multiple ghost rays behind him as he tried to run away, with Walker retaliating.

Vlad got hit by one mid-flight and was distracted by the pain, having to quickly avoid another billboard. _Note to self: make law reducing the number of billboards._ Vlad mentally noted as he tried to avoid Walker's attacks.

He didn't even have a Ghost Shield to protect himself, which made this fight a lot harder. Actually, if he had duplication, this fight would have been over in a matter of seconds.

"How do you even get into the human world!?" Vlad questioned as he avoided another ghost ray, retaliating.

"The Fenton Portal is always open at some point." Walker replied.

 _Because of Daniel's idiot father…_ Vlad thought.

Vlad turned intangible as a couple more ghost rays from Walker headed towards him, and they passed through him harmlessly as he turned tangible again. He was getting tired of this fight and needed to end it now.

Distracting Walker with more ghost rays, Vlad then took out the Fenton Thermos and opened it, sending another ghost ray towards Walker for good measure so that he wouldn't be able to escape the device's suction.

Walker yelled as he got sucked in, cursing Vlad as he was fully engulfed by the device.

Vlad sighed as he closed the cap, flying back towards Fenton Works to send Walker back to where he came from.

The rest of the Fenton family had left the laboratory by this time, and once Vlad flew back into Danny's room, reverted to human form, and set the Fenton Thermos in a drawer, Jack came barging in.

"D-Man! Did you see a ghost around here? One escaped through the Fenton Portal!"

Nervously sweating, Vlad shook his head. "Uh, nope."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Jack quickly ran off to go catch the ghost with Maddie, who was yelling something about how Jack shouldn't have opened the Ghost Portal in the first place.

Jazz came in after that, looking concerned. "Did you catch the ghost?"

"Yes, Jasmine, I did. It was Walker." Vlad tiredly stated.

"Walker?" Jazz questioned. "He attacked you again?"

Vlad forlornly nodded. "And he'll continue attacking me once I'm back in my own body."

"Because you broke that law, right?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, one I didn't even know existed."

Jazz shrugged. "Danny managed to get Walker to stop following him."

"That's because he eludes Walker for a prolonged period of time; eventually, he has to focus on his prisoners already in jail before they start a riot." Vlad explained.

"Considering you're good at eluding people, I don't see how that would be a problem." Jazz stated.

Ignoring the obvious jab at his devious ways, Vlad knew that Jazz was right. "I guess it wouldn't be too hard to avoid Walker. He usually stays in the Ghost Zone; if there are no means for him to get through, then he won't."

The Fenton Thermos shook just as Vlad finished talking, scaring both of them. "...Right, I need to send Walker back to the Ghost Zone." Vlad remembered, picking up the Thermos and heading to the laboratory.

Oblivious to Vlad's altercations with Walker, Danny was currently on a "phone meeting" with the Mayor of Elmerton. He had finished addressing all of the emails, but he still had phone calls and charters to sign; it was almost like there was no end to the workload.

Currently, the Mayor of Elmerton was rambling about how appreciative he was of his help, causing them to not get anything done.

"It's really no problem at all, but can we please get back to infrastructure for Elmerton?" Danny suggested, wanting the get the objective of the phone conversation over and done with as quickly as possible.

"Oh, right! So what about the bridge between Amity Park and Elmerton? I think it could use some work, since the paint is fading…"

The mayor rambled on some more as Danny sighed. This was going to take a while.

By the end of it, Danny was tired as he hung up the phone, taking a sip from the water bottle at his desk. He had to balance between doing work and refilling Maddie's food and water bowls, and by the time he got back from the 5 minute chore, he had at least 5 more things to do.

He was now signing charters for private businesses in Amity Park as he sighed. The day seemed to drag on for him; it was only around 2. Working from home was not as hard as working in City Hall, however, as the air conditioning was WAY better and the work hours were similar (he stopped getting work around dinnertime).

3 hours later, and he gave a sigh of relief once he did the last piece of work of the day. Although not as stressful as City Hall, working from home was still downright tiring and it seemed like the mayor had no leisure time whatsoever. He wondered how Vlad stayed (somewhat) sane.

After eating a quick dinner, Danny promptly went to bed, exhausted and looking forward to tomorrow.

Vlad wasn't doing much better by the end of the day. Although not as dangerous as Walker, he had to face the Box Ghost again after opening a package left at Fenton Works. It was tedious and tiring as he wrestled the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos and threw the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone.

It wasn't like his fighting skills were rusty, but he fought on a less regular basis than Danny did, and was unaccustomed to having to drop everything he was doing to fight a ghost roaming around Amity Park.

Overall, both were discontent by the end of the day, and both were eager to go back to their respective lives tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was late and is relatively short; school and writer's block are a deadly combination. Hoping to wrap up with the last day and the epilogue by Sunday and Wednesday, respectively. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	12. Last Day

Danny slowly opened his eyes as the sun shined through the giant window in Vlad's bedroom. He sighed as he got up, not registering what day it was until it hit him; today was Sunday.

He had a quick change in demeanor as he got up and rushed to the telephone like a madman, with the intention of calling Vlad.

Meanwhile, Vlad was still asleep this Sunday morning, since he had no work to do, unlike Danny. He was rudely awakened as Danny's phone rang with a shrill tone, waking him up at around 7:30. _Well, at least it's a decent time…_

He groggily got up and looked at who it was. Seeing it was Danny, Vlad picked up the phone and answered.

"Yes, Daniel? What is it?"

"Vlad, today is Sunday."

"And?" Vlad prodded. He was still sleepy, so it didn't register that today was the last day that he would have to be stuck in Danny's body.

Danny facepalmed on the other end. "It's the last day that we have to be each other."

Vlad suddenly realized that he would be out of this nightmare in less than 24 hours, but contained his excitement. "Oh, right. Should we see Clockwork to see when, exactly, we'll be back to our normal selves?"

Danny thought about it. Yeah, that was probably a good idea. "Okay...I guess meet up with him around 5:00?" Any other time and he would be swamped with work.

"Don't you have a lunch break?" Vlad asked, eager to return to his own body as soon as possible.

"It's only 30 minutes, Vlad; it might not be long enough if Clockwork has to do complicated stuff." Danny replied.

Vlad let out an audible sigh. By that logic, 5:00 would be be cutting it too fine as well. "If that's the case, then 7:00 would be better; I would have finished dinner by that time so your parents would not suspect anything."

"Alright then, I'll see you here."

"Okay, goodbye."

With that, Vlad hung up as he sighed, rubbing remaining sleep out of his eyes as he looked out Danny's window. Only 11 and a half hours to go.

Danny similarly did not want to wait any longer, but Vlad made sense when he advised that that meet at his mansion around 7. That way, he wouldn't blow his cover and both their secrets would be safe.

He groaned as he went back to Vlad's desk to do work sent to him by the people at City Hall. _Well, Danny, at least you won't have to do this EVER again. Hopefully._ He sat down on the plush leather chair as he got to work, dealing with emails, letters, and other miscellaneous things.

By lunchtime, he was tired. Really tired. It was almost as if 8 hours of sleep did nothing for him. However, he continued to work (while slurping instant ramen noodles) as he motivated himself by the fact that this would be all over pretty soon.

He had already dealt with the same mundane work he had dealt with yesterday, and the work that would come for the afternoon would probably be the same. He also had to remember to feed Maddie, as Vlad would probably go through with his threats of making him a full ghost instead of a half ghost if she died.

Talking about Maddie, Danny saw the cat saunter across the door leading to Vlad's home office as she wandered around the house, which was probably the only thing she did all day.

Danny chuckled a bit at the thought that Vlad actually listened to his advice that he get a cat, but quickly shook it off as he went back to work. If he rested for more than a minute, the amount of new work that would come would undermine any satisfaction he would get from the break.

Vlad's day, however, was relatively free as he watched Jack Fenton work on another invention of his. Although he would love to sabotage any kind of progress Jack would make on the thing, he resolved that it would be better if he could see the schematics and use them for a copycat "invention" by Vladco.

"So, Ja-uh…Dad, what is this, exactly?" Vlad asked, mentally cursing for the slip-up.

Luckily, Jack didn't seem to notice as he continued working. "Aw, this is just the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, D-Man! I'm tweaking it so that it doesn't drain energy as fast."

Vlad resisted the urge to scowl at the nickname. _Seems like Jack recycles nicknames; the only difference being the letter before "-Man"..._ "Oh, right. The one used when Pariah Dark tried to destroy Amity Park, right?" He conveniently left out the fact that all of that was HIS fault.

"Righto, Danno! This baby will then be unstoppable!" Jack said enthusiastically as he continued to work on the Ecto-Skeleton.

 _Well, at least he changed the nickname…_ "...Right. Anyway, I'm going to head back upstairs." Vlad decided that he was getting nowhere with this; his time would be better spent up in Danny's room. Jazz told him Danny liked to stay in there anyway if he wasn't hanging out with Sam and Tucker.

"Alrighty, Danny!" was Jack's jovial reply as Vlad went back upstairs. Soon, lunch was called, and Vlad and Jazz both went downstairs.

Lunch came and went uneventfully as Vlad, once again, returned to Danny's room. The day was going pretty well...and that was an issue. Vlad realized that it was going too well. Danny would usually be fighting ghosts by now, but so far, his main enemy, Walker, hadn't attacked him yet.

Vlad feared that Walker was up to something that would trap him and would jeopardize any chances of him returning to his normal body and life. He sighed as he sat down on Danny's bed.

No use worrying about it now; Danny's Ghost Sense would tell him if Walker or any other ghost was going to sneak up on him, and he would be able to deal with them effectively with the Fenton Thermos and Portal.

Hours passed as Danny and Vlad went about their day, anticipating their coordinated visit to Clockwork. Finally, they would be able to return to their normal lives; Vlad wouldn't have to be a ghost-fighting vigilante and student, and Danny wouldn't have to be a fruitloop billionaire and mayor.

For Danny, this return to normalcy was especially important; he had been working this whole week, and he felt that any more work would cause him to have a mental breakdown. It was dinner time now, and Danny had finished all of the mayoral work he had to do today.

He splashed cold water on his face in Vlad's bathroom as he tried to look less tired than he really was. He didn't need to be falling asleep while he was flying with Vlad in the Ghost Zone; that wouldn't turn out well.

He quickly ate dinner as Maddie stared at him, intrigued at her owner using bad manners for once. Danny had a reason for being sloppier than usual; it was 6:30, and they were going to see Clockwork. After that, all would be normal, and Danny could finally relax for once in his life, at least until school tomorrow.

Vlad was similarly excited to get this problem fixed once and for all. Although Danny seemed to be surviving as mayor (he would give him credit for that and only that), he knew that he did a MUCH better job.

He also didn't want to do Danny's hero job anymore; although the only threat to him was Walker, it was annoying and tiresome to fight minor ghosts and send them back to the Ghost Zone. The only ghost he was interested in was Danny, and it would stay that way.

Vlad finished dinner quickly and told Jack and Maddie that he would be having an early night, since he wanted to be well rested for school tomorrow. Surprisingly, they bought the excuse while Jazz looked at him suspiciously.

After he left the kitchen, Jazz confronted him. "Vlad, where are you going?"

"Upstairs." Vlad replied vaguely.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Yeah, duh. Where are you REALLY going?"

Vlad sighed in exasperation. "If you really want to know, my dear Jasmine, I am going to MY mansion to meet up with Danny. Today is my last day in his body, and we are going to see Clockwork to learn how to fix the problem."

"Oh, so when you come back, it'll be Danny?"

"Ideally, yes."

"Oh, okay. In that case, tell Danny I'll be in my room when he comes back."

Vlad nodded as he went up the stairs. Once he was in Danny's room, he transformed into Phantom and took off, flying towards his mansion.

 _I can't wait to have my brother back…_ Jazz thought as she saw Vlad flying away.

Danny transformed into Plasmius in anticipation as the clock striked 7:00. _He should be here any minute now…_ As if on cue, Vlad arrived as his mansion, phasing through the ground and arriving at his laboratory where Danny was waiting.

"You ready for this?" Danny questioned.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "My dear Daniel, is that even a question?"

"Geez, just asking."

With that, he opened the Ghost Portal, revealing the swirling green abyss on the other side. Both flew through and were quickly transported to the Ghost Zone. After around 5 minutes, they reached Clockwork's tower.

The double doors to the floating tower opened automatically as they approached, since Clockwork knew they would be coming. As they flew up the spiral staircase leading up to Clockwork's lair, the double doors at the top of the staircase opened, revealing Clockwork, in his child form, looking at different timelines.

He turned his head towards Danny and Vlad as they approached, just as they became visible above the landing.

"Danny Phantom. Vlad Plasmius." He regarded, ensuring that he was deliberate at looking at the correct body when he spoke.

"Hi, Clockwork! Today is the last day that we're each other right?" Danny confirmed.

"That would be correct." Clockwork replied, as he spontaneously switched to his adult form.

"So, uh, how do we return to each other's bodies?"

"You wait."

"WHAT!?" Both exclaimed in unison.

"You wait."

"But Clockwork, we already waited."

"Yes, I know, but then…I know everything."

"Shouldn't we be back in our own bodies since the day is over?" Vlad asked.

"But the day ISN'T over. The day is over at midnight." Clockwork replied.

"You mean we have to wait until midnight?" Danny asked.

"Yes, at that time, your ghost halves will return to their own bodies, after the ectoplasmic rift you created has been repaired." Clockwork replied.

A certain Fenton Thermos in the room shook and a muffled voice could be heard, screaming to be released. Clockwork sighed as he turned around. "Anyway, you two should go. I need to subdue your evil self, Danny, for the 15th time today." He then hovered over to the Fenton Thermos and shook it, effectively calming Dark Dan down.

By this point, however, Vlad and Danny were already taking their leave after they said goodbye.

"Well, Jasmine will not be happy when I return." Vlad stated as they flew through the Ghost Zone together.

"Why?" Danny asked, curious.

"She expected us to be normal again after our 'chat' with Clockwork." Vlad explained.

"Oh. Well, at least tomorrow we'll be back to normal, according to Clockwork." Danny said.

Vlad nodded in acknowledgement as they returned to Vlad's mansion, with Vlad flying off back to Fenton Works while Danny stayed in Vlad's mansion.

Needless to say, Jazz was irked and embarrassed when Vlad came home. Once Vlad flew in through Danny's window, Jazz barged in, blabbering about how she missed him so much and stuff, until Vlad informed her that he was, in fact, still Vlad. He explained how Clockwork said that the fix would be overnight.

Jazz was visibly disappointed, but accepted the explanation. Vlad felt the same way too, but he knew that, by tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. He had this in mind as he slept in Danny's bed one last time.

Danny had the same sentiments as he laid in Vlad's bed. Although he was disappointed, he knew that he would be back with his family tomorrow and that he would have his friends back again. He slowly closed his eyes as he let sleep claim him, with the lingering thought of normalcy at last staying with both of them.

* * *

 **Ugh, I'm so bad at keeping deadlines for this story! Sorry that this chapter was late again. Hoping to get the Epilogue out on Wednesday, but if it's out later than that I apologize. Please let me know how you guys are liking the story in the reviews! I really appreciate them and usually try to respond via PMs.**


	13. Epilogue

During the night, while most citizens of Amity Park were asleep, two ghosts could be seen flying in opposite directions across the city, toward their human counterparts. Said human counterparts, however, were unaware, as they continued sleeping.

Several hours later, and Danny slowly cracked open his eyes as light shined in through his window. The first thing he noticed was that there was no canopy above his head. After that, he saw the bed was significantly smaller, and that the room was smaller as well.

Danny sat there for several seconds in his room until it clicked.

He was in HIS room. He was in HIS body.

He quickly got up and ran to the mirror inside his room in anticipation. Lo and behold, he saw HIS reflection. He couldn't be happier. Apparently, Jazz felt the same way, as she barged into his bedroom, staring expectantly at him.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, hesitantly.

Danny laughed as he replied. "Yep, Jazz, it's me."

Jazz instantly knew from the lack of formalities that her half-ghost brother was back. Smiling, she instantly hugged him and Danny returned the hug, glad to have his sister back.

Vlad had a similar reaction when he woke up. Awakening to a lush canopy above his head and cavernous bedroom, Vlad was overjoyed once he saw himself in the mirror. _Finally, I'm back to my normal self…_

Maddie then walked in, staring at Vlad with wide eyes. As if Vlad couldn't get any happier, he quickly scooped up the cat and petted it, rambling about how he missed her so much.

Once Danny arrived at Casper High, things only got better. Mr. Lancer didn't seem to be antagonizing him today, and once he saw Sam and Tucker, he immediately went over to greet them.

"Sam! Tucker!"

"Danny, is that you?" Sam asked, noticing the absence of her full name.

"Yep! Clockwork was right when he said Vlad and I would switch back overnight." Danny said.

"Glad to have you back! Vlad was SUPER awkward." Tucker stated.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's because he has no friends."

"Wow, harsh." Sam commented.

By that time, class had started and they separated, lest they get yelled at by Mr. Lancer.

Vlad had the same jovial feeling as he left his mansion for City Hall, his hair perfectly coiffed and his suit straightened and clean.

The people at City Hall instantly noticed when their mayor walked in as his usual debonair self, not in a rush or hurried. His secretary was the first to actually comment when he walked into his office. "You seem better today, Mayor Masters. I assume last week was rough?"

Vlad was irked as the question hinted to him how Danny did as mayor. "You could say that…" was his ambiguous reply as he sat down at his desk.

Lunch came around as Danny and his friends laughed and chatted about random things at their lunch table, returning some sense of normalcy.

Danny and Sam had been laughing at Vlad's inability to so simple math when they saw that Tucker was busy staring at his PDA.

"Tucker, stop staring at your PDA. Didn't you miss me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, duh, of course. I'm just fiddling with a new software upgrade which will add a new personal assistant of my own creation to it."

"Oh, you mean like Siri or Alexa?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you want to know what I named it?"

"Sure." Danny replied.

"Star."

Danny and Sam deadpanned, then burst into laughter while Tucker stared at them incredulously. "No, really, I named it Star…"

Meanwhile, Vlad was on his lunch break at City Hall, which was quite a bit longer since he had finished all of the work early. He was about to start eating when he caught something out of the corner of his eye: Walker.

Walker was hovering outside his window at City Hall, meaningly staring at him. People outside were already staring up in fear, wondering whether Walker was going to destroy City Hall or not.

Knowing that this would happen, Vlad sighed as he called his secretary.

"Yes, Mayor Masters?"

"I'm going to be doing some work during my lunch break: please ensure no one enters my office until…" He looked at the clock. 12:15. "1:00."

"Alright, Mayor Masters."

With that, he quickly changed into Plasmius (ah, his own ghost form, such a relief) and turned invisible, phasing through his window and materializing outside, to the people below's shock.

Meanwhile, Danny was still laughing at Tucker's name for his new personal assistant when his Ghost Sense went off, not once, but twice.

Danny was befuddled by this. "Usually my Ghost Sense only goes off once or twice."

Sam thought for a while before she answered. "Maybe two ghosts showed up at the same time?"

Danny facepalmed. "Yeah, that makes sense. I don't know why I didn't think about it earlier." He then ran off to the boys' bathroom to transform. After transforming into Phantom, he flew off to find the two ghosts that were loose.

It didn't take long to find them as he saw Walker and Vlad Plasmius hovering outside City Hall.

"Now, Walker, since I didn't know that switching bodies with a criminal was a law, can't I be left off with a warning just this once?" Vlad pleaded.

Walker shook his head and readied the handcuffs. "Ignorance of the law is not an excuse to-" He was cut off as he saw Danny Phantom hovering about them, watching. Narrowing his eyes, Walker turned toward the younger halfa. "Well, Plasmius, you might be in luck. I have more important things to worry about now."

Danny's eyes widened as Walker stared daggers at him. Great. "Hey, uh, Vlad, you want to team up against this guy?"

Vlad originally wanted to leave his arch-enemy to fend for himself, but he realized that defeating Walker would postpone any attacks on him by Walker for at least another week. "Actually, Daniel, I would." With that, he shot multiple ghost rays at Walker to distract him while Danny duplicated into 4 copies.

Both rejoicing their regained powers, Danny shot multiple ice blasts at Walker while Vlad sent fire beams. Walker was pushed back from the sheer force of two halfas, and they moved away from City Hall, now high above Amity Park. Not willing to give up, he shot multiple ghost rays at both of them, trying to be on the offensive rather than the defensive.

However, his efforts were in vain as Vlad and Danny pummeled him with fire and ice. Soon, Danny dissipated his clones and brought out the Fenton Thermos. Seeing where this was going, Walker tried to get away, but Danny had already unscrewed the cap.

Walker cursed both of them while getting sucked in, saying something about how justice will be served to both of them. Danny rolled his eyes as he closed the Thermos.

"So, Vlad, wanna fight?"

Vlad deadpanned at Danny's lack of prudence and facepalmed. "Little Badger, we just returned back to some sense of normalcy."

"Yeah, though technically the truce is over, right?" He had a couple more minutes. Besides, he knew that Vlad probably had ulterior motives to not severely damaging his reputation.

Vlsd rolled his eyes as he readied himself. "Go ahead." Similarly, he had time, since it wasn't 1:00 yet.

Danny smirked as he charged toward Vlad, charging up a ghost ray.

Meanwhile, Clockwork facepalmed as he watched the fight going on.

"They were supposed to learn something!" He yelled, exasperated.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! Thank y'all for your support for this story. I'm glad I managed to meet the deadline this time. Please check my profile for new fanfictions on the way!**


End file.
